Star Wars: The Phantom Menace- The Loud House Edition
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: It's a period of unrest in the Galaxy far far away. The trade federation have blockaded the planet Naboo for reasons unknown. It falls to young Luna Kenobi and her friend and mentor Qui-Gon Sam to put and to it. Along the way they'll meet the girl that the Galaxy will one day know as Darth Lola
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**So bad news, fans of Loud of the Rings. I hit what I feared would happen….writers block, happens to us all, I'll update as much I as can when inspiration hits .**

**But now I'm gonna attempt to retell the prequel trilogy of Loud House Star Wars. I know someone else is doing it too, bit I'm gonna stick to the Character as they were in Matthiamore's . Sorry guys Princess Lori and Lincoln Loudwalker ain't appearing till the end, not born yet. I don't know about Bobby Soltiago, he might have been born in the clone wars cause he was about 13 of 14 years Leia's senior, give or take…read the Han Solo trilogy.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Loud house or Star Wars, they belong to Nickelodeon and whoever you prefer owning Star Wars.**

(_In the Loud house, it's again Night time. All the Louds are gathered around the TV.)_

Lynn: Wait, what's happening. The powers not out? Why are we here?

Lincoln: We're going to attempt the prequel trilogy of Star Wars.

Rita: I thought we were gonna leave that for another cartoon?

Lincoln: We were , but you have to admit we make great characters for a Retelling.

Lana: Well is Matthiamore doing it at least?

Lincoln: No, Bloodbottler giant is.

Luna: (_surprised)_The dude writing Loud of the Rings?

Lincoln: Yeah, unfortunately he hit writer's block.

Lucy: (_sympathetic)_ Happens to the best of us.

Luna: (_shrugs) _Well I thought he did a decent job with Loud of the Rings. I'm willing to give this a shot.

Lincoln: Well that's good, cause you're his favorite, Luna.

Luna: (_pumped)_ Rad! Hear that guy's I'm the authors fav.

Lori: Of course.

Luan: It's always Luna.

Lori: Well, are the Princess and the villians brother from episodes IV through VI gonna be in it? And that handsome pilot?

Lincoln: Nope, not born yet. (_considers)_ Well the pilot might've been. No this one focus on the Wise , mentor and the villians process to turning to the dark side, and setting up the events to episode IV through VI.

Lynn Sr: Well, let's hear it sport.

Lincoln: Very well, I give you…The Phantom menace.

**Prologue done**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Short Negotiations**

**Disclaimer I own neither Loud House or Star Wars.**

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…._

_(The words "Loud House" in the form of the Star Wars logo appear before a sea of stars, as the Star Wars theme plays in the background. The title fades in the distance as an introduction summary slowly crawls up.)_

**Episode I: The Phantom Menace**

_Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade roots to outlaying star systems is in dispute in this prequel to the much more popular episode IV through VI._

_Hoping their deadly blockade of battleships will resolve the matter. The greedy Trade Federation has stopped the shipping of goods to the small planet Naboo._

_While the Congress are swamped will procedures. The supreme has dispatched in secret, Two Jedi knights, the guardians of peace, one of whom is one of the only characters to appear in Episodes I through VI, to settle this conflict…_

**Chapter 1: Short Negotiations**

(_Around the green, lush world of Naboo, a fleet of odd, C shaped ships belonging to the Trade Federation form a blockade. Coming towards them is a small, red republic transport. The Ship flies towards the blockade.)_

_(Inside the transport, four people are in the cockpit. Two are standing and wearing hooded robes, one light brown, the other darker. The other two are sitting at the controls and wear pilot uniforms.)_

Hooded figure #1: Captain…

Captain: (_turns)_ Yes, Ma'am.

Hooded figure #1: Hail them. Tell them we wish to board at once.

(_The captain hits a few buttons on the control panel, turning on a view ,. On screen is Officer Schoffner with greenish, pale skin and wearing a black three pronged headdress, will red robes.)_

Captain: With all due respect, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately.

Schoffner: Yes, of course. As you know, this blockade we have going on here is perfectly legal. We will be happy to receive the ambassadors.

(_The transmission ends, and the transport flies towards one that doesn't really stand out, but all the same is the main control ship. The republic transport lands inside the hanger. Several skinny battle droids and four legged vulture droids , hanging around inside turn to see. The pilots remain on board, while the Two ambassadors exit the ship and head for the door leading to the rest of the ship. The door opens down the middle. Waiting for them in the hallway is Leni's male counterpart Loni, with an entirely silver robotic body.)_

Loni: (_smiling)_ Hi there! I'm Loni-14. I'm at your service. (_indicates for the two to follow)_ This way please.

(_Loni leads the two ambassadors further down the hallway. They come to a second door which opens when Loni hits the button. The two ambassadors step into the room. Taking over much of the room is a conference table.)_

Loni: We're so honored by your visit, ambassadors. Please do make yourselves comfortable, my masters will join you shortly.

(_Loni leaves as the door shuts. The two ambassadors turn and remove their hoods, looking around. The one wearing the brown robe has short brown hair and freckles on her cheeks, a thin braid down one side announced she was a Padawan. The second figure had blonde hair with a blue streak.)_

Padawan: I have a bad feeling about this.

Master: (_calm)_ I don't sense anything, Luna.

(_The Padawan ,Luna, looks over at the second.)_

Luna: It has nothing to do with the mission ,Sam. (_on edge)_ It's elsewhere, elusive.

(_The two stroll towards the window overlooking the blockade.)_

Sam: What did I tell you? Don't focus on your anxieties, Lunes. Keep your mind focused and on the present, where it should be.

Luna: But Master Lana said I should be mindful of the future.

Sam: Ah, but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living force, my young Padawan.

Luna: Sure thing, Sam.

(_The two stop at the window and look outside.)_

Luna: So dude, how do you thing the Viceroy will take the Chancellor's demands?

Sam: (_certain)_ These Federation guys are cowards. (_looks at Luna and smiles)_ The negotiating will be short.

(_While the Jedi continue to stare out the window, Loni heads up to the bridge and informs his bosses about what he has learned. The bridge consists of several holes in the floor, containing computers and controls, with chairs holding numodian aids. A few battle droids wonder around as well. Schoffner is shocked at what Loni tells her.)_

Schoffner: (_nervous)_ What? What did you say?

Loni: (_unsure)_ The ambassadors are Jedi knights I believe. At least I think they are. I've never seen one before.

(_Beside Schoffner stood a second Numodian,looking like the Dogcatcher wearing grey robes and a pointed headdress.)_

Dogcatcher: I told you this would happen. They've been sent to force a settlement.

Scohffner: (_to the Dogcatcher) _Don't panic, distract them. I will contact the boss lady.

Dogcatcher: Are you brain dead? I'm not setting foot in the same room with two Jedi…(_looks at Loni)_ Send the droid

_(Loni smiles for a second, then realizes they are referring to him, and looks nervous.)_

Loni: (_worried)_ Uh-oh.

(_A few minutes later, Loni enters the conference room holding a tray with drinks. Luna and Sam sit at the table, looking bored.)_

Luna: (_slightly annoyed_) Brah, is it in these Trade Federation bozos nature to make us wait this long?

Sam: (_frowns)_ No, I sense an unusual amount of fear over something as trivial as this trade dispute.

Loni: (_holds the tray to Luna)_ Tea, ma'am?

(_Luna and Sam each take a cup and sip at it while Loni heads off to the side. Back on the bridge, Schoffner stands before a hologram projector. A projection of a short figure in a dark hood appears.)_

Figure: (_dead-pan)_ I told you not to call at this time. I'm busy.

Schoffner: Sorry boss.

Figure: Whatever this is about better be important.

Dogcatcher: This game your playing has failed, Boss. The blockades toast, we'd have to be the biggest idiots in the Galaxy to go against these Jedi.

Figure: (_distasteful)_ Schoffner, Get him out of here. I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again….

(_The Dogcatcher looks offended, but nevertheless gets out of the figures sight line. )_

Figure: (_to Schoffner)_ This turn of events is unfortunate. We'll have to put our plan into action soon than anticipated. Begin landing your troops

Schoffner: (_uncertain)_ My Lady, is that legal?

Figure: (_sternly)_ I will make it legal.

Schoffner: And what about the Jedi?

Figure: The Chancellor shouldn't have brought them into this. Kill them immediately

Schoffner: (_stammers)_ Yes. Yes, of course, my lady. As you wish.

(_Inside the hanger, the battle droids and Vulture droids hurry to get clear, as a laser turret descends from the ceiling and turns it's sights on the Republic transport. The co-pilot looks out the windshield. He sees the laser turret turned on them.)_

Co-pilot: (_panicked)_ Captain, look!

Captain: Shields up!

(_It's too late, the turret fires at the cockpit. The pilots are killed in the blast, as it sets of a chain of explosions that destroy the entire craft. In the conference room, Luna and Sam feel and hear the explosions. Their on their feet in an instant. They both pull a silver and black handle from their belts and hit a switch on them. Long , glowing blades shoot out of the ends and flicker there. Luna's is blue, Sam's green. Loni backs into a corner panicked.)_

Loni: (_terrified)_ I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm only a protocol droid!

(_The two Jedi ignore him, they remain standing as a smoke like gas comes from the ventilation ducts.)_

Sam: Dioxis.

(_The two Jedi take a breath before the gas reaches where they can breath it in, and deactivate their lightsabers. Outside the door a squadron of battle droids carrying blasters, make their way towards it. They stop as a hologram of Schoffner appears.)_

Schoffner: They must be dead by now. Just to be sure, destroy what's left of them.

(_The battle droids turn their weapons on the door as it opens. The room is filled with the gas. Then Loni comes out carrying the drink tray. He looks up and sees them.)_

Loni: Oh, excuse me please.

(_The droids let him past, one with a yellow coloration on his head turns to another with red shoulder plates.)_

Droid #1: Check it out, corporal. We'll cover you.

Droid #2: Roger Roger.

Droid #3: (_under breath)_ We're doomed.

(_Suddenly from the gas filled room, a pair of lightsaber blades ignite into sight.)_

Droid #1: Uh-oh. Blast them.

(_The droids open fire, the lightsaber blades move and turn the bolts back onto the shooters. Sam and Luna leap into battle. Luna slices one in half with a quick slash. Sam slashes one's head off before directing two more blaster bolts at their owners, then slices the head off a fourth. On the bridge, Schoffner and the Dogcatcher turn to an aide as they lost the signal from the droids.)_

Schoffner: What's going on down there?

Aide: We've lost the transmission, ma'am.

(_In the hallway Luna and Sam dispatch a few more droids. Luna then turns to the remaining three and extends her hand and force pushes them down.)_

(_Schoffner and the Dogcatcher turn away from the transmission screen.)_

Dogcatcher: Have you ever dealt with Jedi knights before, Schoffner?

Schoffner: Well, no, but I don't—(_turns to the aide) _Seal off the bridge.

Aide: Right away, boss.

Dogcatcher: That won't be enough to stop them.

Schoffner: Get me droidekas up here pronto

Dogcatcher: We aren't going to survive this.

(_The doors, guarded by battle droids seal shut. Luna and Sam make their way down the hall, cutting down droids. Sam rushes to the door, while Luna provides protection, deflecting an blast from an attacking battle droids back at it. Sam plunges her lightsaber through the door and starts cutting a way in. Luna continues holding off the droids. Behind the door, Schoffner and the Dogcatcher watch fearfully at the lightsaber cutting through.)_

Schoffner: Close the blast doors!

(_Two heavier sets of blast door close over the door. Sam stops cutting as she hears this.)_

Schoffner: (_confident)_ That will hold them.

(_Another battle droids charges down the hallway, Luna holding her saber in a backhanded grip deflects the bolts right back at them.)_

Sam: Keep them busy Lunes. These guys are playing hard to get!

(_Sam plunges her lightsaber straight into the door and holds it there. The Dogcatcher and Schoffner was terrified as the door lock begins to glow.)_

Dogcatcher: (_trembling) _They are still coming through.

Schoffner: (_aghast)_ This is impossible!

(_On the other side, Sam slowly rotates her lightsaber. On the numodian's side, a piece of the lock over heats and falls away.)_

Dogcatcher: (_turns to the aides)_ Where are those Droidekas?

(_Luna turns around as a rolling sound reaches her ears. From further down the hall, a pair of rolling droids called Droidekas roll into view.)_

Luna: Sam! Destroyers!

(_Sam abandons cutting through the door. She and Luna face the droidekas and take a defensive stance. The droids come to a stop and unfurl themselves. They activate a shielding around themselves and shoot at the Jedi will their dual arm blasters.)_

(_Luna and Sam work to deflect the bolts. Neither side is able to harm the other.)_

Luna: Bogus! They got shield generators!

Sam: It's a stand off. Let's go.

(_Sam and Luna rush at the side in a force sprint. The droidekas look around confused, before their scanners pick up the Jedi behind them. The turn around and continues to fire in pursuit.)_

(_On the bridge, Schoffner and the Dogcatcher watch this on screen and breath a sigh of relief.)_

Dogcatcher: Ha! Their running, they're no match for droidekas!

Aide: (_surprised)_ Sir! They've gone up the ventilation shaft.

(_Luna and Sam steathily creep inside the ventilation ducks after giving the droidekas the slip. The reach an opening in a different hanger, holding thousands of battle droids and transport vehicles. The two drop down and hide behind some containers of supplies. They observe the activity.)_

Sam: Battle droids.

Luna: It's an invasion army.

Sam: (_pondering)_ This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. (_to Luna)_ We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Chen. We should split up. Stow aboard separate ships and regroup down on the planet. See you down there, Lunes.

Luna: Well at least you got one thing right today, Sam.

Sam: (_turns to her apprentice)_ What's that Lunes?

Luna: (_grim humor)_ The negotiations were short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Planets core**

**I own neither Loud House or Star Wars.**

(_Inside the bridge of the Trade Federation ship. An aide turns to Schoffner and the Dogcatcher.)_

Aide: Ma'am, we're receiving a transmission from the planet.

(_The Two turn to the transmission screen. An image appears of a short blonde haired boy in red robes and a black headdress around his head.)_

Dogcatcher: King Winston himself.

Schoffner: At last we are getting results. (_to King Winston)_ Again you come before us, your highness.

Winston: Save it freaks. Your not gonna be pleased by what I have to say, Viceroy. Your trade boycott of Naboo is over.

Schoffner: (_exchanges a glance with The Dogcatcher)_ I wasn't aware of such failure. Do enlighten us.

Winston: I have word that the chancellor's ambassadors are there now… and that you've been commanded to reach settlement.

Schoffner: (_playing dumb)_ I haven't seen any ambassadors. (_to the Dogcatcher)_ Have you? (_he shakes his head, Schoffner turns to Winston)_ You must be mistaken.

Winston: (_stern)_ You freaks have gone to far this time.

Schoffner: We wouldn't do anything without the approval of the senate. (_sneakily)_ You assume too much(_under breath)_ Little brat.

Winston: We shall see.

(_The transmission ends. The Dogcatcher turns to Schoffner, looking nervous.)_

Dogcatcher: (_nervous)_ He's right you know? The senate will never-

Schoffner: (_irritated)_ It's too late now.

Dogcatcher: Do you think he is expecting an attack?

Schoffner: I don't know! But we must move quickly and disrupt all communications down there.

…

**(**_On the planet of Naboo, in the city of Theed, in the royal palaces office. King Winston and several other important people sit and watch a hologram of Lucy.)_

Lucy: Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there? (_confused)_ How can that be? Chancellor Chen assured us her ambassadors did arrive. (_The hologram becomes static and Lucy's voice, distorted)_ It must-handiwork-negotiate-ambassadors—(_Lucy vanishes)_-nobody would—

Winston: (_confused_) Senator Lucy. (_looks over at Harold McBride wearing a Captain's uniform)_ What's happening?

Harold: (_to a guard)_ Check the transmission generator.

(_As the guard speaks into a commlimk, Howard McBride wearing blue robes turns to Winston.)_

Howard: A communications disruption can only mean one thing: invasion.

Winston: (_shakes head)_ The Federation wouldn't dare.

Harold: I agree, Howie. The senate would revoke their trade franchise, they'd be ruined.

Winston: We'll just have to keep relaying on negotiations.

Howard: Negotiation? We lost all communications. And what of Chen's ambassadors? Where are they?

Harold: (_steps closer to Winston)_ Howie is right, this is a dangerous situation. Our security volunteer will be of little against a battle hardened Federation army.

Winston: (_raised_ eyebrow)Battle hardened? Their walking toasters. But I will not continue a course of action which leads to war.

…

(_Approaching Naboo from the blockade, a fleet of C-9979 landing crafts, brown ships with four wings , one behind the other on either side, approach the planet. The enter the atmosphere and land in the forest, several battle droids already there ride around, on STAP's Once grounded they release MTT's, giant brown tanks used to transport troops. The tanks barrel their way through the forest , knocking down everything in their path.)_

_(A Droid commander observes the deployment until a hologram of Schoffner and the Dogcatcher appear on his control console.)_

Droid commander: Yes Viceroy?

Dogcatcher: Captain, we've searched the ship, but couldn't find any trace of the Jedi. It's possible they may have escaped on one of your landing craft.

Captain: If their down here sir we'll find them.

Schoffner: (_warning)_ Use caution, these bums are not to be underestimated.

(_The hologram vanishes. The tanks continue to push through the forest, frightened woodland creatures flee the hoard of oncoming vehicles. Sam races through the swampy terrain amongst them, after getting out of her stowaway onboard one of the ships. She looks up and is shocked to see one of the creatures just standing in the middle of the path, looking lost. It looks like Luan's male counterpart Lane, with reddish-pale skin, and long flat ears, wearing greyish brown rags. He sees the oncoming danger and begins to spasm in terror.)_

Lane: Oh No!

Sam: (_surprised as _she hurries towards him)What are you doing just standing there!? Get away! Get out of here! Get down!

(_Sam crashes into him and knocks them both flat. Sam remains on top of him as a MTT hovers it's way over them, continuing it's path of destruction. Once it's over them, Sam rises and heads away from the tanks off to the side. The Lane creature gets up and races after her.)_

Lane: Hey wait! (_he catches up and walks beside her)_ You saved my life! I love you!

Sam: (_irate)_ You almost got us both killed! You brain dead?

Lane: Off course I'm not, I'm talking aren't I?

Sam: The ability to speak doesn't make you intelligent. (_spares him a glance)_ Now beat it.

Lane: No! No! I have to stay! I'm called Lane Binks. I'm your humble servant. (_turns to the audience)_ time to see if I can make this frog guy funny.

Sam: That won't be necessary. I don't need a servant, humble or otherwise.

Lane: Oh, but it is. It's demanded by the gods and George Lucas.

Sam: (_sighs and looks at the audience) _Sorry guys, I tried.

(_The are startled as a laser blast, comes from the side. From the bushes Luna comes running towards them, behind her comes a Droid on a STAP , blasters blazing. )_

Sam: (_activates her lightsaber and shoves Lane down)_ Get down.

(_Luna joins then as Sam skillfully deflects a laser blast back at the vehicle. Both it and the droid goes up in flames as the debris hits the ground. Lane gets up and looks at Sam in wonder.)_

Lane: (_awed)_ You saved me again.

Luna: (_coming up)_ Sorry Sam, my dang Lightsaber wouldn't work. (_looks at Lane)_ What's this?

Sam: A local. (_to her apprentice)_ Did you remember to take the safety off?

Luna: (_facepalms)_

Sam: (_smirking)_ There you go.

Luna: By the force I'm an idiot.

Sam: (_serious)_ Well discuss that later. Right now we better leave before more droids show up.

(_Luna nods and the two head deeper into the forest. Lane is shocked by what he heard and follows.)_

Lane: More? More you say? (_runs after them) _Ex-squeeze-me, but the safest place around here is Gunga city. It's where I'm from. It's s hidden city.

(_He catches up. The Jedi stop and look at him.)_

Sam: (_questioning) _A city?

Lane: That's what I said.

Sam: Can you take us there?

Lane: (_suddenly remembers something)_ Oh. On second thought, forget I mentioned it. No I can't

Sam: No.

Lane: (_sheepish)_ Well it's embarrassing, but I've kinda got myself banished. The bosses will to terrible things to me, if I go back.

(_Crashing is heard throughout the forest. Sam indicates the noise.)_

Sam: Do you hear that?

Lane: (_indicates his ears)_ Duh, you think I use these for landing spaceships on? (_laughs) _Get it? Cause their so big? But seriously I heard it.

Sam: That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way.

Luna: (_seeing what Sam's up to)_ If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into Oblivion. That sound good brah?

Lane: (_fearful)_ Ohh, you make a good point. City's this way . Hurry.

(_Lane spins around. Luna ducks to avoid getting smacked by his ears. She and Sam both follow after Lane. The Gungun leads them through the forest. They eventually reach the edge of a lake.)_

Sam: This city of yours much further?

Lane: (_points to the lake)_ The city's under water Ok. Just a quick warning, we Gungan's don't really appreciate outsiders, so don't expect a warm welcome.

Luna: (_sarcastic)_ Don't worry, this hasn't been our day for warm welcomes.

(_Lane jumps surprisingly far into the air, "wooping" excitedly before diving head first into the water.)_

Luna: (_frowns)_ Seriously, I know we needed a alien main character, but couldn't we get something cool? Like another Wookiee or a Togorian?

Lane: (_resurfaces)_ You follow me, ok?

(_He dives back in. Luna and Sam pull out breathing devices and wade in after him. The three swim through the water, Lane is obviously much more at home here. They swim over an underwater ridge and see a city before them. It's composed of round bubble like structures glowing with lights from within, smaller structures are connected to the big ones. The three swim to the nearest large one and push their way through the bubble like walls. They smoothly pass through to the interior.)_

Luna: (_whistles)_ Gotta hand it to the Gungan's. Dudes may be weird, but they have a rockin' city.

Lane: Sure do. (_Loudly)_ It's so good to be home.

(_Several other Gungan are walking around inside. They stop upon seeing Lane, and begin backing away nervously, gasping and chattering amongst themselves.)_

Gungan #1: What's he doing back here?

Gungan #2: I don't know I though the bosses banished him.

(_Lane and the Jedi walk down some stairs. Gungan's that didn't see them before, do now and begin speed walking away. A Gungan mounted on a duck bill like creature with two legs called a Kaadu immediately approaches them. The Gungun has grey-brown skin and whiskers, along with green armor and a mask over his eyes.)_

Gungan: Hey you three! Stay right there!

(_The three halt. Lane seems to know him.)_

Lane: (_sheepish)_ Hello there, Captain Tarpals. Uhhh, I'm back.

(_The Gungun called Tarpals shakes his head.)_

Tarpals: Not again Lane. You know what was to happen if you set foot here again. Your going to the bosses. Your in big Dudu this time.

(_Lane hangs his head sadly. A second Gungan guard walks over on his mount and shocks Lane with his electrostaff. Lane gasps at the electric charge.)_

Lane: Ow! Rude jerk.

(_In the chamber of the bosses, several Gungans wearing robes sit on cushions above the floor. In the center is the Supermarket manager with green skin, he wears brown robes and a spiral seashell on his head. The guards bring Lane and the Jedi before them. Lane 's hands are shackled.)_

Supermarket manager: (_speaking to the Jedi)_ You cannot be here. Non Gungan's cannot set foot in pour city. You might bring those machine armies here.

Sam: (_calm)_ A Droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We gotta warn them.

Supermarket manager: I don't think so. We don't like the Naboo. Think they're so smart with their tiny ears. Big brains ,tiny ears.

Luna: (_steps forward)_ Dude, once those droids are finished on the surface they'll come here. They'll take over you guys too.

Supermarket manager: Don't think so. They have no knowledge of us.

Luna: (_pressing)_ You and the Naboo share this world. What happens to one will affect the other. You have to see this.

Supermarket manager: (_stubbornly)_ We don't care about the Naboo.

(_Luna looks like she wants to argue further. Sam stop her and looks at the Supermarket manager, she lightly waves her hand.)_

Sam: _(calm)_ If you won't help, then at least speed us on out of your hair.

Supermarket manager: I want you out of here. We will speed you on your way.

Sam: We could use a transport.

Supermarket manager: We will provide you a Bongo.

(_Lane looks confused as the Supermarket manager agrees so easily.)_

Supermarket manager: The speediest way to the Naboo is going through..(_ominus)_ The Planet core. (_points to the exit)_ Now go.

(_The Jedi bow respectfully.)_

Sam: Thank you for your help. We leave in peace.

(_The Jedi turn to leave.)_

Luna: Sam, what's a Bongo?

Sam: Transport, I hope.

Lane: (_as they pass)_ They're setting you up. It's a death sentence to go through the planet core. (_indicates his shackles)_ Uhh, think you can give me a hand here?

(_Sam turns and considers what Lane asks.)_

Luna: Sam, we don't have time.

Sam: No, Luna, we'll need a navigator to get us through the core. This is his turf, this Gungan might be useful.

(_Sam approaches Supermarket manager again.)_

Sam: What are you gonna do to Lane Binks here?

Supermarket manager: (_angry)_ He broke our most sacred laws, by coming back after banishment. He's to be punished most severely.

Lane: (_chuckles)_ Pun-ished that's a good one, I'll have to remember that . But seriously please don't.

Sam: I saved his life. He owes me what you call a life debt. (_crosses arms)_ Your gods demand his life belongs to me now.

Supermarket manager: (_surprised)_ Binks? (_turns to Lane)_ You have a life debt with this …Human?

_(Lane nods his head. Supermarket manager frowns, then shakes his head vigorously, saliva goes everywhere. The Gungan's on the council get annoyed.)_

Gungan: Come on man, say it don't spray it. These robes are dry clean only.

Supermarket manager: Get him out of here!

(_Sam smirks and bows again before following Luna up the stairs. A guard removes Lanes shackles.)_

Lane: Uh uh. Count me out, I'd rather watch the Star Wars holiday special a hundred times then go through the core.

Supermarket manager: (_pulls out a remote)_ What a coincidence. That's your severe punishment.

Lane: (_fearful_ ) On second thought, I hear the cores lovely this time of year. (_to the Jedi)_ Hey wait for me!

(_Later, from one of the smaller structures a blue submersible vehicle exits and glides through the water. Luna sits in the driver's seat, Lane is next to her in the passengers seat. Sam rides in the back seat. Luna pilots the craft through the water.)_

Lane: I must be crazy. (_looks out the window)_ Hey, Gobberfish.

Luna: Hey, just outta curiosity why were you banished, dude.

Lane: Well it's kinda of a long story. In a nutshell I'm a bit of a klutz.

Luna: (_confused)_ You were banished because you were clumsy?

Lane: That's one way to look at it…

(_The Bongo continues through the water. They pass a outcropping. As soon as they pass a large crustacean like angler looking fish called a Opee sea killer detaches itself from the wall and glides silently after them. Unaware of this the three continue.)_

Lane: …I caused maybe one or two accidents, like putting one of the council members in the hospital. (_incrudleous)_ How was I supposed to know he's allergic to Banana Crème pie. Then I crashed the Bosses Heyblibber and Viola I'm banished.

(_Behind them the Opee sea killer opens it's mouth and shoots out it's tongue. The Bongo is halted, making the occupents turn to see.)_

Lane: Uh-oh!

(_The predator pulls them into it's mouth.)_

Lane: (_panicked)_ Big Gobberfish! Hugh O teeth!

(_The Opee sea killer swims away with them in it's jaws. It doesn't get far before an even larger Predator, called a Sando aqua monster lunches out of the shadows. It has the head of Lily, with a large sinewy body and grey skin. The Sando chomps down on the smaller predator, making it let the ship go to scream in agony.)_

Sam: (_as they speed away)_ There's always a bigger fish.

Lane: (_nervous)_ Let's not go back that way.

(_Luna pilots the Bongo into a nearby cave. The Sando rips the Opee's head off before throwing it away.)_

…

(_Back out in space, in the Trade Federation blockade. A few Vulture droids, in ship form fly towards the command ship. Schoffner stands on the bridge, the Dogcatcher at her side. The hologram of the mysterious figure is before them again.)_

Schoffner: The invasion is on schedule, my lady.

Figure: (_dead-pan)_ I have the senate bogged down with procedures. They will have no choice but to accept your control of Naboo.

Schoffner: That brat has great faith that the senate will side with him.

Figure: King Winston is a foolish child. Even you two won't have trouble controlling him.

Schoffner: Yes, my lady.

(_The hologram dissappears. The Dogcatcher turns to Schoffner.)_

Dogcatcher: You didn't tell her about the missing Jedi.

Schoffner: We don't have to tell her anything, until we have something to report. It's not like she can choke us through a hologram.

Dogcatcher: Good point.

…

(_In the underwater cave system, Luna continues to drive the submersible.)_

Lane: Where are we going anyway?

Sam: Don't worry. The force will guide us.

Lane: Oh. Big all powerful force. (_to Luna) _Well that smells rubbish to me.

Luna: (_raised eyebrow)_ Bro, I'm a Jedi too.

(_An alarm goes off in the sub. Luna checks the reading.)_

Luna: Bad news guys. Think that fish's bite damaged the ship, we're losing power.

Lane: (_dejected)_ Oh no….

(_The submersible loses power and stops moving.)_

Lane…We are going to die in here.

Sam: Just relax. We are not in any trouble yet.

Lane: (_irritated_)What "yet"!

(_Luna opens a small hatch full of wires. She fiddles around with these. Lane turns around to face Sam.)_

Lane: (_angry) _There's monsters out there, they're gonna leak in here, while we sit here sinking will no power. When do you think we're going to be in trouble!

(_The wires spark in Luna's fingers. The power comes back on.)_

Luna: Power's back.

(_All three look out the front, only to see the lights disturbed a large long, flat eel creature with a head like a crocodiles with mandles behind it's jaws, called a Colo claw fish.)_

Lane : (_terrified)_ Ah! Monsters back!

(_The Claw fish roars at them. Luna hits the controls , the Bongo speeds away, will the Colo claw fish in hot pursuit. Sam puts a hand on the hyperventilating Lanes shoulders.)_

Sam: Relax.

Luna: (_amused)_ Think you overdid it, Sam.

(_The Bongo speeds further, they can see the exit before them. The Colo claw fish snaps after them. Suddenly just as they reach the opening, the same Sando aqua monster from earlier swims up before them._

Sando: Poo! Poo!

(_The Sando aqua monster opens it's mouth to swallow the Bongo, at the last second, Luna shifts the controls and the submersible zips over the Sando's mouth. The Colo claw fish attempts to follow, but the Sando's jaws slam shut on it's body. The bigger Predator swims away with it's second course.)_

Sam: Head for that outcropping.

Lane: (_calming down)_ Starting to wish, you just let the tank run me over.

(_Luna pilots the Bongo to the outcropping. They enter another cave.)_

**I had fun writing this part, always liked the planet core. And Lanes playing Jar-Jar. Almost just kept him the same, but since he plays a major role in the first one, no could do. And yep the Supermarket manager is head of the Gungan's. Come on there's so few reoccurring supporting characters. A few had to be reused.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Escape from Naboo.**

**I own neither Loud House or Star Wars.**

(_On the plains outside Theed, an army of Droids on STAP'S and MTT's as well as droid driven tanks make their way to the city. They enter the city, it has a very Romanesque quality and march their way to the palace. Several vulture droids fly above. In the Palace, Winston, dressed in a red Royal robe, watches through a window as the army occupied his city. A Droid on an STAP flies by. Winston turned to the door, as it opened. Harold, Howard and several more guards and his servarnts are surrounded by droids pointing their blasters at him. Winston sighs.)_

Winston: All right , you win this round.

(_Outside the palace, Schoffner and the Dogcatcher exit their personal transport. Tanks are stationed around the palace, and droids stand at attention. As they decesend the ramp, another Droid with yellow coloration on his head turns to them.)_

Droid: Viceroy, we just received word the King has been captured.

Schoffner: (_pleased)_ Ah, victory.

(_With their droids following them, She and the Dogcatcher proceed to the palace. Under the water, the Bongo carrying the Jedi and Gungun have left the cave systems. Luna pilots the Bongo up through the water towards the surface. The submersible breaks the surface of the water in a canal, several birds are startled. Lane looks around at the city.)_

Lane: (_impressed)_ Huh, not bad for a bunch of humans.

(_Luna power's down the craft. The shielding that kept the water out vanished. In the backseat Sam rises to her feet and looks around for any signs of battle droids.)_

_(Back in the palace, Winston, for some reason now wearing and black robe with a feather crown walks down the stairs, guarded by battle droids and accompanied by his fellow prisoners. Beside them walk Schoffner and the Dogcatcher. As they descend, Howard turns to Schoffner.)_

Howard: Just how do you intend to explain all this to the senate?

Schoffner: (_assured)_ Not to worry, Winston and I are going to sign a treaty that's going to legitimize our occupation here. (_to Winston) _I have assurances it will be ratified by the senate.

Winston: (_defiant)_ I will not cooperate.

Schoffner: Now, now, your spoiledness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see things our way.

(_Scohffner turns as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Another group of battle droids comes up.)_

Scohffner: (_to the frontmost droid)_ Commander…

Droid: Yes, Viceroy?

Schoffner: Process them.

Droid: (_to a second)_ Captain, take them to Camp 4.

Droid #2: Roger, Roger.

(_The second Droid leads the prisoners down another flight of stairs and out onto the street below. They pass several other groups of Naboo being transferred by Battle droids. They continue on through the city. On a covered walkway above, Sam, Luna and Lane steathily creep along. Sam looks down and sees the prisoners being lead, The Jedi and Gungun move to a spot the droids will have to pass under. The Jedi pull out their Lightsabers.)_

Sam: Ready Lunes?

Luna: Always ready to turn some battle droids into scrap.

(_Unaware the droids March along, as soon as they are close enough, Luna and Sam drop down from the walkway. Lane falls down after them.)_

Lane: Whoops!

(_The Jedi hit the switches on their Sabers. Sam's ignites, but Luna's doesn't, furiously she smacks it against her palm )_

Luna: (_annoyed)_ Come on! Seriously! What is with this thing today!?

(_She see the problem and her annoyance turns to embarrassment)_

Luna: (_sheepish)_ Oh…safety's still on, my bad.

(_Luna switches off the safety and her saber ignites as well. The droids raise their blaster to fire upon the Jedi. The Jedi leap into action. Luna leaps up and kicks two in the face before slicing a thirds head off, followed by his legs. Sam hacks down two then force pushes two more down making them squeal comically. Luna swings at the last two and cuts them down. The Jedi deactivate their lightsaber's and turn towards the King and his fellow prisoners.)_

Sam: Your highness. I suggest we get off the streets.

Harold: Get their weapons.

(_Howard leads Winston away from the debris of battle droids as Harold and the guards pick up their no longer needed blasters. The Jedi and servants follow Winston as Lane picks himself up and gets a good look at the mechanic slaghter.)_

Lane: Boy, you guys don't mess around.

(_The Jedi and Gungun and Naboo head into a nearby alleyway. Sam faces Winston.)_

Sam: We're ambassadors for the supreme Chancellor.

Howard: You negotiations seemed to have failed, ambassador.

Luna: The negotiations never took place, bro. Those Trade Federation bozos blew up our ship and tried to kill us.

Sam: It's urgent that we make contact with the republic.

Harold: That's a no go. They've knocked out all our communications.

Sam: Do you still have transports?

Harold: Yeah, in the many hanger. This way.

(_The group heads for the hanger. They get there and see it crawling will battle droids. The King's personal transport, a sleek, silver cruiser, sits waiting, below the ship, guarded by the Battle droids sit a group of pilots. The group peer inside.)_

Harold: They are too many of them. We'll never get through.

Sam: Oh, they won't be a problem. (_to Winston)_ Your Highness, under the circumstances, I think it's wise you come to Coruscant will us.

Winston: I appreciate your concern, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people.

Sam: They'll kill you if you stay.

Howard: (_aghast)_ They wouldn't dare.

Harold: I agree with Howie, they need him to sign the treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill him.

Sam: (_suspicious, to Winston) _There's something else behind this, your highness. There's no logic in the Federation's move here. They're cowards. My feelings tells me they'll destroy you.

Howard: (_reconsidering)_ Our only hope is for the senate to side with us. Senator Lucy is going to need your help, your highness.

Winston: (_cautious) _Either choice presents great danger…(_to the servants)_ To us all.

Frontmost servant: We are brave, your highness.

Sam: (_urgent)_ If your going to leave, Your Highness, it must be now.

Winston: Then I'll plead our case to the senate. (_to Howard)_ Governor Howard, I need some to stay here, and keep an eye on things. You're the most qualified for this.

Howard: (_firm)_ I won't fail you, Your Highness.

Harold: (_concerned)_ Be safe, Howie.

(_Howard stays behind as the rest ENT the hanger. The Jedi in front, the Naboo and Lane walk behind. Harold points to the captured pilots.)_

Harold: We'll need to free those pilots.

(_Harold gets ready to open fire. Luna lowers his blaster.)_

Luna: I'll handle that, dude.

(_Luna heads over towards the pilots. Sam leads the others over to the cruiser. The droids notice this. One holds up his hand for them to stop.)_

Droid: Halt.

Sam: (_calm)_ I'm ambassador for the supreme chancellor. I'm taking these guys to Coruscant.

Droid: Where are you taking them?

Sam: To Coruscant.

Droid: (_confused) _Coruscant…uhh. That doesn't compute…Uhhh..(_remembers his orders)_ Wait, your under arrest.

(_The droids start to move in order to do so. But Sam is too quick as she ignites her Lightsaber and delivers a blow that slices through the droid that gave the order and the one behind him. The rest of the droids open fire, as Luna ignites her own lightsaber and starts hacking into the guards holding the pilots. Harold and Winston run up the cruisers ramp, followed by the others. Sam switches to a defensive stance and redirects blaster fire. Luna dispatches the last guard and turns to the pilots.)_

Luna: What are you waiting for? Life day? Go dudes!

(_Heeding her advice, the pilots join Luna and run. Several run up the ramp inside the ship, while the rest make a break for the door. Luna joins Sam in holding off the droids. The rest of the pilots make it out as Sam and Luna finish off the last of the droids. Luna runs up the ramp and Sam follows.)_

_(In the cruisers cockpit, Grant, wearing a yellow pilots uniform ,straps himself into the pilots chairs. Behind him Harold actives some controls. The ship lifts of the ground and shoots out of the hanger into the open sky. In another part of the ship Luna leaves Lane in hold area.)_

Luna: Stay here, and keep outta trouble.

(_Luna leaves, she hits a switch that shuts the door. Lane turns and sees astromech droids lining the wall on either side.)_

Lane: (_grins) _Hey what's an Astromech droids favorite class?... Astronomy! Get it!

(_A few of the Astro droids activate upon hearing this. They turn their heads to observe the Gungan. The droids instantly get annoyed.)_

Astro droid #1: (_irate)_ It's gonna be a long flight!

Astro droid #2: Yep.

(_Sam joins the others in the cockpit, as they leave the atmosphere of Naboo. Grant looks out the windshield and sees the Federation ships.)_

Grant: There's the blockade.

(_Luna comes up behind Sam. The federation ships open fire on the cruiser. The cruiser evades a flew blasts, but on hits the left wing. In the cockpit an alarm sounds. Grant checks the readings.)_

Grant: (_frantic)_ The Shield generator's been hit!

(_In the Astro droid room a second alarm goes off. Droids immediately detached from their wall sockets and head for a small elevator. The last one, who had the appearance of a girl wearing glasses and a blue and white cylinder body rolls up and hits Lane in his backside as he watches the droids exit. The Gungun jumps up in fright and glares at the droid.)_

Lane: (_offended)_ Rude!

(_The last droid gets in the elevator and spins around.)_

Astro droid: Move it or lose it, troglodyte! I got a job to do!

(_The elevator takes the last droid up to repair the damage to the wing. The droid rolls over and joins her fellows already working. A small welding arm comes out as the Blue and white droid gets to work. As those in the cockpit watch, a Droid is hit and goes up in flames. A second follows.)_

Luna: (_uneasy)_ We're losing droids fast.

(_Another droid is hit, leaving only the blue one and another one.)_

Harold: If they can't get that shield generator fixed, we'll be sitting ducks!

(_On the wing the second Droid is hit.)_

Astro droid #2: (_Wilhelm scream)_

_(Only the blue and white droid is left.)_

Astro droid: Be stable!

Grant: (_worried)_ Shields are gone!

(_On the wing the blue and white droid continues to work on the damage. On the reading screen in the cockpit the power gauge turns from red to green. Grant looks in shock.)_

Grant: (_surprised)_Wha—Powers back! (_happily)_ That little droid did it! She bypassed the main power drive! Deflectors up at maximum!

(_The cruiser glides over the surface of the federation ship, dodging blasts from the firing towers and turrets. On the wing the sole surviving Astro droid wheels away to return to safety.)_

Astro droid: (_proudly)_ And that's how it's done!

(_The Naboo cruiser clears the Trade Federation ship and shoots out into space. In the cockpit another gauge shows they were loosing power fast.)_

Grant: Bad news, guys. There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyperdrive is leaking. Blast must have done more damage than we thought.

(_Harold sits in the co pilots chair.)_

Sam: We're gonna have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship.

(_Luna sits at another moniter. She flips through the database until she finds something worth potential.)_

Luna: Here Sam, this should work, Tatooine. It's small, poor, out of the way. The Trade Federation has no presence there.

Harold: How can you be sure?

(_Sam comes over and checks Luna's suggestion of the Sandy, yellow planet.)_

Sam: (_to Harold)_ Because it's controlled by the Hutts.

Harold: (_furious)_ You can't take his highness there! The Hutts are gangsters! If they discover him—

Sam: (_interrupting)_ Then it'd be no different than if we landed on a planet controlled by the Federation. Except the Hutts aren't looking for him, which gives us the advantage.

…

(_On the control ship of the Federation. Schoffner and the Dogcatcher sit at a conference table. At the head sits the hologram of the Hooded figure.)_

Figure: And King Winston, has he signed the treaty?

Schoffner: (_nervous)_ I'm afraid He's disappeared, my lady. It seems one Naboo cruiser got past the blockade.

Figure: sigh. I want that treaty signed.

Schoffner: (_nervous)_ It's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range.

Figure: Not for a Sith. Sigh. Should've done this in the beginning.

(_Behind the sitting figure another appeared. He was hooded like the first, but unlike her, his whole face was visible. He had dark and light tattooed skin, and from under the hood stuck out the tip of a faux hawk. He folds his arms and scowls at the two sitting at the table.)_

Figure: Allow me to introduce my apprentice. Darth Luke. He will find your lost ship.

(_Both holograms vanish. Schoffner turns to the Dogcatcher.)_

Schoffner: (_uneasy)_ This is getting out of hand. (_fearful_) Now there's two of them!

Dogcatcher: (_told you so) _I told you we should not have made this bargin.

**Chapter 3 they escaped from Naboo. Random question, which lightsaber hilt design is your favorite? I was always partial to Obi- Wan Kenobi's and Luna Kenobi's first and second hilt design.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Tatooine**

**I own neither Loud House or Star Wars**

(_Out in the reaches of space the Naboo cruiser flies through the starry background. On board in the Kings Chambers, the Jedi and Harold stand before Winston. With them is the sole surviving Astro droid.)_

Harold: An extremely well put together little droid, Your Highness. Undoubtedly, she saved the ship, as well as our lives.

Droid: (_pleased)_ No thanks are necessary, I was merely preforming my primary duties.

Winston: She is to be commended. What's her number?

Droid: Lisa-D2, at your service, Your Highness.

Winston: Lexx. Clean this droid up as best you can. (_One of the Servants heads over to Lisa)_ She deserves our gratitude.

Lisa: A cleaning would be appreciated.

(_The servant, Lexx, and Lisa leave. Winston turns back to Harold.)_

Winston: Continue, Captain.

(_Harold frowns as he looks over at the Jedi. Sam steps forward.)_

Sam: Your Highness, with your permission, we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reaches of the Trade Federation.

Harold: (_frowns) _I do not agree with the Jedi on this.

Sam: You must trust my judgement on this, Your Highness.

(_In a room off the hallway, Lexx dusts Lisa off with a rag. Someone's speaks from the door._

Voice: Hey there.

(_Both Lexx and Lisa jump in surprise. From the door, Lane grins apologetic.)_

Lane: Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Who are you?

Lexx: (_calming down)_ I'm Lexx…

Lane: Lane Binks.

Lexx: (_curious)_…You're a Gungun, aren't you?

Lane: That's right.

Lexx: What are you doing all the way out here with us?

Lane: I don't know. My day started pretty normal for being banished. Eat breakfast, work on some new comedy material. Then Boom, machines everywhere! Then the Jedi with the streak in her hair saves me, and pow, next thing I know I'm here. I've never been so scared in my life.

Lisa: You are a strange life form.

Lane: Yeah, that's a short way of putting it.

…

(_Later, the ship flies towards the yellow desert planet of Tatooine. In the cockpit, Grant sits at the controls while Luna occupied the co pilots chair.)_

Grant: That's it—Tatooine.

Luna: (_looks at some readings)_ There's a settlement.

(_Sam moves into the doorway.)_

Sam: Land near the outskirts. (_to Grant)_ We don't want to attract attention.

(_The ship flies into the atmosphere, and slows down as they approach the surface. The ship lands on a stretch of desert. Sam enters the engine room. Luna works on the hyperdrive with some tools. She looks up and shakes her head.)_

Luna: Hyperdrives out, Sam. We're going to need a new one.

Sam: That'll complicate things. Watch yourself Luna. (_suspicious) _I sense a disturbance in the force.

Luna: (_nods)_ I sense it also, Sam.

Sam: Don't let them send any transmissions.

(_Sam, Lane and Lisa exit the ship where it landed and walked through the desert. Sam, in a ragged grey poncho. They walk towards a settlement of sorts in the distance.)_

Lane: (_complaining)_ These Sun's are doing murder to my skin. We better get out soon, unless you two want Gungan bacon.

Voice: (_behind them)_ Wait! Wait!

(_They turn to see Harold and Winston's servant Lexx hurrying to catch up. Lexx has his hair in a pompadour style and is wearing a blue tunic, will a grey vest over it. The two catch up.)_

Harold: His Highness commands you to his servant will you.

Sam: No more commands from His Highness today, Captain. The spaceport is not going to be pleasant.

Harold: (_persistent)_ The King wishes it. He's curious about the planet.

Sam: (_sighs)_ This is not a good idea. (_to Lexx)_ Fine, but stay close to me.

(_Lexx joins the three as they continue towards the port. Harold turns and heads back to the ship. After a while the four arrive. Several vehicles are seen, some exiting others coming in. Sam looks around at the various people and aliens wondering the streets.)_

Sam: Moisture farmers, for the most part. Some Indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are paradise for those that don't want to be found.

Lexx: Like us.

(_The four continue along taking in the round and block Adobe buildings. They stop at an intersection and Sam nods towards a building off to the side, with a sign that read "Pat" shop.)_

Sam: We'll try one of the smaller dealers first.

(_The group enter the store. It's a dimly lit hovel, filled with junk. At the counter sits Flip, he's a pudgy blue, alien with wings, and a trunk like nose. He's typing something into a small machine. He looks up as they enter and flies over to them.)_

Pat: (_huttese)_ Good day to you! What can Pat do for you today?

Sam: (_understanding him)_ I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian.

Pat: (_in basic)_ Ah, yes! Nubian. We have lots of that. Flips the only one with that. (_calling back in huttese)_ Hey! Brat! Get in here now!

Sam: (_indicates Lisa)_ My droid has a read out of the parts I need.

Lisa: (_confused)_ Weren't you in Matthiamore's sequel's to this?

Pat: (_hastily)_ No.

(_From the back of the store a girl with blonde hair runs into view and approaches them. She's wearing rugged, dirty clothes. She stops at the counter.)_

Pat: (_irritated, in huttese_)What took you so long?

Girl: (_huttese) _I was cleaning the fan switches like you told me to.

Pat: (_huttese)_ Never mind that. Watch the store I got some selling to do. (_to Sam, in basic)_ So…let me take you out back, huh? We'll find what you need.

(_Laughing, Flip turns and flies out back. Sam moves to follow, then sees Lane messing with a piece of junk. Sam snatches it out of the Gungan's hands.)_

Lane: (_indigent)_ Hey I was looking at that!

Sam: (_sternly)_ Don't touch anything.

(_Sam returns the piece to the pile on the table and follows Flip. Lane huffs in annoyance and sticks his long Gungan tongue out at Sam's back. Sam sighs and holds her hand out behind her. The Gungan's tongue wraps around itself in a knot. Sam follows Pat out back. Lisa not far behind.)_

Lane: (_mumbling)_ I know the force is supposed to be awe-inspiring, but it left me literally tongue tied. (_chuckles)_….Uhh, little help.

_(The girl stares at Lexx.)_

Lola: Are you an angel?

Lexx: (_turns to her) _How's that for a pick up line, a what?

Girl: An angel. I hear the deep space pilots talk about them. They're supposed to be the most gorgeous things in the universe. They live on the moons of….Iego I think.

Lexx: You're a strange little girl. How do you know so much?

Girl: I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. This place is so dull, people will do anything for entertainment. (_brags)_ I'm a pilot, you know. Someday I'm gonna fly away from this place.

Lexx: (_surprised)_ You're a pilot?

Girl: Mm-hmm. All my life.

Lexx: How'd you end up here, then?

Girl: Been here since I was little. Three, I think. My mom and me were sold to Ruth the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the pod races.

(_Lexx seemed shocked to hear this.)_

Lexx: Wait, you're a slave?

Girl: (_frowns) _I have a name, it's Lola.

Lexx: (_apologetic)_ Sorry. This is strange place to me . I don't fully under stand.

(_Suddenly a clattering is heard in the corner. Lane was messing around with all the junk and activated a pit droid. The mechanical miscreant ran around the store, knocking things over. Lane tries to catch it , but failed and face planted. The pit droid laughs. Lexx and the girl, Lola, turn to watch.)_

Lane: (_catches it)_ Ha! Got you ya little gremlin! (_the pit droid kicks him)_ Ow! Why you—

Lola: Hey.

(_Both the Gungan and the pit droid look at her.)_

Lola: (_obvious)_ Hit the nose.

(_Lane drops the pit droid. Before it can run off again, he taps it's nose, making it collapse back to stationary mode. Out back Sam and Lisa follow after Pat. The back is even more cluttered with junk then the store.)_

Flip: (_proudly)_ A T-14 Hyperdrive you say? Your in luck, chief. I'm the only one around here that has that in stock. But you'd be better off buying a new ship. It'd be cheaper, huh. (_laughs)_

Lisa: That's highway robbery!

Pat: (_ignores her)_ Speaking of… how are you planning on paying for this fine product?

Sam: I have 20,000 Republic dataries.

Pat: Republic credits? (_shakes head)_ Republic credits ain't worth zip out here. I need something more real, know what I'm saying.

Sam: (_lightly_ _waves_ her hand) Well, I don't have anything else, but credits will do fine.

Pat: No they won't.

(_Sam looks confused. She waves her hand again.)_

Sam: Credits _will_ do fine.

Pat: (_annoyed_) No they won't! What, you think your some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? Your dealing with a Toydarian. Mind tricks don't work on me. Only money. No money, no parts, no deal.

Lisa: Swindler.

Pat: (_smug, to Sam) _And you can bet no one else has a T-14 Hyperdrive, Pat promises you that.

(_Sam smirks at him, then turns and walks back towards the store. Lisa follows. Back inside Lane juggles several junk parts , while Lexx and Lola continue talking.)_

Lola: Me and my mom wouldn't have lasted long anyway, if I wasn't so good at building things.

Lane: So, a Droid, a Gungan and a Jedi walk into a cantina…

Sam: (_comes back in)_ We're leaving. Lane.

(_Sam heads out of the store, Lane reluctantly stops his act and follow. As does Lexx.)_

Lexx: (_to Lola)_ It was a pleasure to meet you Lola.

Lola: It was nice to meet you too.

(_After the group leaves, Lola fiddles will a rag. Pat flies up and glares after the Jedi and company.)_

Pat: (_irritated, in huttese)_ Outlanders, bah. They think we know nothing.

Lola: (_huttese_) They seemed nice to me.

Flip: (_huttese)_ Go clean the racks. Then you can go home.

(_Lola excitedly runs off. Pat t urns back to the entrance and glares.)_

_(Later,In the outskirts, the Naboo cruiser sits where it landed. In the cockpit, Luna speaks to Sam, through comlink.)_

Sam: (_through_ _comlink_)Are you sure there's nothing on board?

Luna: (_through comlink)_ A few containers of supplies. Kings wardrobe maybe. But not enough to trade with, not in the amount your talking. (_pondering)_ And who in their right mind when fleeing their planet only brings their matched luggage?

Sam: (_through comlink)_ All right, I'm sure another solution will present itself. I check back later.

(_From their spot in an alley, Sam hangs up, and heads to exit the alley.)_

Lane: No way. Not again. This place is full of nutjobs. They'll rob us and crunch us.

Sam: Unlikely. We have nothing of value. That's are problem.

(_Sam exits the alley. Lane reluctantly follows, as do Lexx and Lisa. They make their way through a plaza. Lane stops as he notices a vendor in a stall selling frogs hanging on strings.)_

Lane: (_intrigued) _Ohhh. (_looks around)_ I'm sure he won't miss one.

(_Lane shoots out his tongue and pulls a frog into his mouth. The frog is halted by the string. The vendor notices the attempted theft.)_

Vendor: (_accusing)_ Hey! You gonna pay for that!?

Lane: (_muffled)_ Pay?

Vendor: That one costs seven Wupiupi.

(_Lane releases the frog. The string snaps sending it flying into a nearby dining area. The frog lands in an Ill tempered looking Dugs, an alien that uses it's feet for hands and it's hands as feet, soup. The dug loses his cool and begins ranting. Lane puts his hands in his pockets and hurries to catch up with the others, whistling nonchalantly.)_

(_The Dug sees the nonchalant Gungan and figures out what happened. He leaps out of his chair and kicks the Gungan down. He holds up the frog accusingly.)_

Dug: (_angry, in huttese)_ Is this yours?

Lane: (_nervous)_ Who me? Nope, I've never seen that frog before I my life.

(_The Dug uses his free foot to grab the Gungan's throat. A crowds starts to gather.)_

Dug: (_snarling, in huttese)_ I don't believe you.

Lane: (_fearful)_ You don't have to beat me up, I'm weak.

(_The Dug doesn't listen and prepares to wail on him. A voice stops him. Lola come in from the crowd.)_

Lola: (_huttese_) Careful, Sebulba. He's a big-time outlander. (_chuckles)_ I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.

Sebulba: (_squares up to her)_ The next time we race, brat, it will be the end of you. In fact if you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now.

(_Deciding the Gungan wasn't worth his time, Sebulba shoves Lane and heads back to his seat.)_

Lola: (_after him)_ Yeah, be a real shame if you had to pay for me.

(_Lola looks up as Sam and Lexx and Lisa head over to them as the crowd dispersed.)_

Lola: Hi.

Sam: Hi there.

Lola: (_Indicates Lane)_ Your friend here was about to be turned into a orange pulp. He picked a fight will a Dug. A especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba, real clod.

Lane: (_getting to his feet)_ I didn't do nothing! He over reacted!

Sam: Nevertheless, the girl is right. You were heading into trouble. (_to Lola)_ Thanks, my young friend.

(_The group heads away. Lola follows.)_

Lane: (_stammering)_ But-but—I didn't do nothing!

(_In the dining area, Sebulba bites the head off the frog. He glares after them. On the outskirts, a cloud of sand is kicked up by a powerful wind in the beginnings of a sand storm. Luna, standing a little ways from the ship, shields her eyes and looks worriedly at the approaching storm. She looks behind her as Harold joins her.)_

Luna: This storm will slow the dudes down.

Harold: (_nods in agreement)_ Yeah, looks pretty bad.

(_Harold's comlink beeps. He takes it out.)_

Harold: Harold.

Voice: (_through comlink)_ We're receiving a message from home.

Harold: Ok, we'll be right there.

(_Harold, switches off the comlink. He and Luna turn and head back to the ship.)_

**There you go. They meet the person the Galaxy far far away will one day know as Darth Lola. And Flips alter-ego is Watta, because let's face it. Flip would definitely be Watto if he wasn't Moff Tarkin in New Hope.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: At the Home of Lola Loudwalker**

**I own neither Loud House or Star Wars**

(_In the plaza in the spaceport, Sam looks around. Lola taps her.)_

Lola: Here, you'll gonna love these pallies. Here.

Sam: Oh, Thanks.

(_Sam takes the offered fruits and puts them in her belt. Lola stares as the hilt of Sam's lightsaber is revealed. Behind them, the fruit vendor, _Myrtle_, groans.)_

Myrtle: Oh dear, my bones got the jitters. (_to Lola)_ Storms coming Lola, better get inside quick.

(_Myrtle moves to pack up her stall and get inside. Lola turns and walks back with the others.)_

Lola: You guys got shelter?

Sam: We'll head back to our ship.

Lola: Is it far?

Lexx: Out on the outskirts.

Lola: (_worried)_ What? You'll never reach the outskirts in time , Sandstorms are the worst, very dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place (_firm)_ and I won't take no for an answer .

(_They make their way to the area holding the slave quarters. The wind is now strewn with sand, they shield themselves as best they could. They arrive at Lola's house and enter. It's a spartan hovel, containing mostly the bare essentials, but out of the wind.)_

Lola: (_calling)_ Mom! Mom, I'm home!

(_From another room Lola's mother enters. She looks like a older more worn version of Lola, dressed in a ragged grey clothes, and her hair in a bun. She looks at their guests in surprise.)_

Lane: Well, It's no Gungun city, but as long as it keeps me out of the sun.

Lola: (_indicates the others)_ These are my friend's mom.

Lane: What's cookin?

Sam: I'm Qui-Gon Sam…

Lola: (_to Lexx)_ I'm building a droid., You wanna see.

Sam:…Your daughter was kind enough to offer us shelter.

Lola's mom: (_hospitable) _I'm Shmi Loudwalker. Lola and I are pleased to have you as our guests.

Lola: (_dragging Lexx excited)_ Come on, I'll show you Leni-3po!

(_Lola drags Lexx across the hovel to her work shop. Lisa follows.)_

Lisa: (_unimpressed)_ Hmm, slave building a Droid, this I gotta see.

(_In Lola's workshop, Lisa enters through the door. Lola pulls a covering off the droid on the worktable. It's Leni with an entirely robotic body covered in wires.)_

Lola: (_smiles proudly)_ Isn't she great? She's not finished yet.

Lexx: (_truthful) _She's wonderful.

Lola: You really like her? She's a protocol droid, to help mom. Watch.

(_Lola flips a switch on Leni, activating her. Leni wakes up and looks around. She only has one eye.)_

Leni: Boy, I really needed that nap. Wait...where is everybody? (_panicked_) Help I'm blind!

Lola: (_chuckles sheepishly)_Oops, knew I was forgetting something.

(_Lola picks up the missing eye off the table. She fits it into the empty socket.)_

Leni: (_relieved)_ Oh, that's better. (_sees Lola and Lexx)_ Oh, Hi! I'm Leni-3po, it's like , great to meet you!

Lexx: (_smiles)_ She's Prefect!

Leni: Prefect! Thanks! That's very nice of you!

Lola: She's not all, when the storms over I'll show you my racer. (_bragging)_ I'm building a podracer.

(_Leni gets of the table and wonders around the room. She stops close to Lisa.)_

Leni: I'm super sorry to say this, but I don't think your floor's entirely stable. The walls could use some decorations also.

Lisa: (_impressed, by Leni)_ I take it back. Not a bad job for a slave_._

Leni: (_notices her)_ Hi! I don't think we've been introduced.

Lisa: I'm Lisa-D2.

Leni: Lisa-D2, it's totes great to meet you. I hope we become friends!

Lisa: According to the sequels, we sure do. (_looks Leni over)_ By the way, I trust you are aware your naked right?

Leni: (_confused)_ I'm sorry, what do you mean naked?

Lisa: I can see your wires.

Leni: (_looks down, horrified)_ My parts are showing! O- M-Gosh, how embarrassing!

…

(_On the outskirts, in the ship, Luna, King Winston, Harold and the rest of the Naboo watch a hologram recording of Howard.)_

Howard: (_urgent)_ The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me!

(_The recording shuts off. Howard and the rest of the Naboo look concerned. Luna get up.)_

Luna: It's a trick. Send no reply. Don't send a transmission of any kind.

(_Luna leaves the scene. Later she speaks to Sam through the comlink. Shmi Loudwalker is in the kitchen cooking dinner. Sam is in the adjoining room.)_

Sam: (_through comlink)_ Sounds like bait to establish a connection trace.

Luna: (_through comlink, worried)_ What if it's true Sam, and those Naboo dudes are dying?

Sam: (_through comlink)_ Either way we're running out of time.

(_Sam hangs up and heads into the kitchen.)_

…

_(Across the galaxy, on the planet of Coruscant, a bustling metropolis covers the entire surface of the planet. Several speeders zip through the night air. On a lamp lite balcony of one of the buildings. Darth Luke and his Master walk along.)_

Luke: Tatooine is practically a no man's planet. Once I land, I should find those guys no problem.

Master: Move against the Jedi first. You will then have no problems escorting Winston back to Naboo to sign the treaty.

(_The two come to a stop and look out over the city.)_

Luke: (_smug)_ At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have our revenge.

Master: You have been well trained, my young apprentice. They will prove no Mach for you.

…

(_Back on Tatooine, the sandstorm rages outside. In the kitchen, the Loudwalkers and their guests sit down to dinner.)_

Shmi: (_pouring drinks)_ All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their bodies somewhere…

Lola: And they blow you up! Boom!

Lane: (_spits out his drink)_ Well, that's rude.

(_Shmi sits down.)_

Lexx: (_aghast)_ I can't believe there's still slavery in the Galaxy. The republic's anti-slavery laws-

Shmi: (_interrupting)_ The republic doesn't exist out here. We have to take care of ourselves.

(_Lane suddenly shoots out his tongue and snags a piece of food and pulls it into his mouth. Everyone looks at him, annoyed.)_

Lane: (_swallows)_ Excuse me.

(_There's a brief moment of silence. Lola pushes her food around.)_

Lola: Anyone ever see a podrace?

(_Lexx looks like he wants to say something. Sam beats him to the punch.)_

Sam: They have podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous.

Lola: (_proud)_ You know, I'm the only human who can do it.

Sam: (_chuckles)_ You must have Jedi reflexes, if you can races pods…

(_Lane shoots his tongue out at the food again. Sam reacts and grabs his tongue.)_

Sam:…(_stern)_ Do not do that again.

(_Sam released his tongue. Lane rubs the muscle ruefully. Lola looks at her.)_

Lola: You're a Jedi knight, aren't you?

(_Lexx looks shocked that She was able to figure this out.)_

Sam: What makes you think that?

Lola: I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi get to carry that kinda weapon.

Sam: You never know. Mabye I killed a Jedi and took it.

Lola: (_shakes her head) _Yeah right. No one can kill a Jedi.

Sam: (_wistful)_ I wish that were so.

Lola: (_dreamily)_ I had a dream I was a Jedi, best there ever was. I came back here and freed all the slaves…

(_Shmi smiles at her daughter's selflessness.)_

Lola: …(_looks at Sam)_ Have you come to free us?

Sam: I'm afraid I haven't.

Lola: (_confused)_ I think you have. Why else would you be on a backwater planet like this.

(_Everyone is silent. Lola looks at Lexx, then back at Sam.)_

Sam: (_fake sigh)_ All right, you caught me. I can see there's no fooling you, Lola. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the republic, on a very impressive mission.

Lola: (_confused, still)_ Then how'd you end up all the way out here in the outer rim?

Lexx: Our ship was damaged, and we stuck here until we can repair it.

Lola: (_eager)_ I can help. I can fix anything.

Sam: (_chuckles)_ You know I believe you can. Unfortunately we first have to acquire the parts we need.

Lane: (_to Lola)_ And we ain't got nothing to trade.

Lexx: (_to Shmi)_ The Junk dealers have to have a weakness of some kind?

Shmi: (_nods)_ Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those deplorable races.

Sam: Podracing. Greed, much like the force, can be a powerful Ally.

Lola: I built a racer. It's the fastest ever. Even better, there's a big race tomorrow on boonta Eve. (_to Sam)_ You can enter my pod…

Shmi: Lola! Pat won't let you.

Lola: (_insistent)_ Pat doesn't know I built it. (_To Sam)_ You can make him think it was yours…and your letting me pilot it for you.

Shmi: I don't want you racing. It's awful. I die every time Pat makes you do it.

Lola: (_imploring)_ But mom, I love it. The prize money would more than cover the parts they need.

Shmi: Lola…

Sam: No, your mom's right. (_to Shmi)_ Is there anyone friendly to the republic who can help us?

Shmi: (_sad)_ No.

Lola: Mom, you say the biggest problem in this universe is nobody helps each other.

Shmi: (_mutters)_ Using my own words against me. Taught you too well.

Lexx: (_comforting)_ I'm sure Sam doesn't want to put your daughter in danger. We'll find another way.

Shmi: (_reluctant)_ No. There is no other way. (_to Sam)_ I may not like it but…she can help you. (_to Lola)_ She was meant to help you.

(_Everyone is silent as they sit around figuring out their next course of action. When the sandstorm was over, Sam, Lane, Lexx and Lisa make their way back to Pat's shop. As they arrive, Lexx voices his disproval.)_

Lexx: Are you sure about this? (_Sam stops and looks at him)_ Trusting our fate to a girl we barely know. The King will not approve.

Sam: (_in the doorway)_ The King doesn't need to know. Just like how the Jedi council doesn't need to know why Luna can't set foot on Alderaan anymore.

(_Sam heads inside. Lexx frowns and folds his arms)_

Lexx: Well I don't approve.

(_Inside the shop, Pat and Lola approach Sam.)_

Pat: The Brat tells me you want to sponsor her in the race. How can you do this? (_mocking)_ Not with Republic credits I think?

Sam: (_calmly pulls out a hologram projection device)_ My ship will be the entry fee.

(_Sam activates the device. Pat admires the hologram of the ship.)_

Pat: Hmmm, not bad, not bad at all. Nubian huh?

Sam: It's in good condition, except for the parts I need.

(_Sam deactivates the hologram.)_

Pat: What will the girl ride? She smashed up my pod in the last race. (_glares at Lola)_ It's gonna take a while to fix it.

Lola: (_to Sam)_ It's not my fault! Really, Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually managed to save the pod…(_sheepish)_ mostly.

Pat: (_admitting)_ Yeah, that you did. (_to Sam)_ The brats got skills, no denying that.

Sam: Well, I've acquired a pod in a game of chance. The fastest ever built.

(_Sam looks at Lola and winks.)_

Pat: (_frowns)_ I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it.

Sam: (_frowns also)_ Jedi don't kill for something so petty.

Pat: (_ignores the comment)_ So, you supply the pod and the entry fee, I supply the Brat. We split the winnings fifty-fifty. How's that? Sound good?

Sam: If we're gonna be splitting the winnings fifty-fifty, then I suggest that you supply the entry fee. We win, you keep the money, minus the cost for the parts I need. We lose, and you keep my ship. (_to Pat)_ Either way is a win-win for you.

(_Pat puts his hand to his chin as he thinks it over. Lola and Sam exchange a conspiring glance. Pat looks up.)_

Pat: All right, you got yourself a deal!

(_The Toydarian and Jedi slap palms to seal the deal. Sam leaves the shop. Pat turns to Lola.)_

Pat: (_huttese)_ Your friend is a foolish one, if you ask me.

**Sorry it took so long getting this out. For the life of me I couldn't think of any character to play Lola's mom. I eventually just decided to keep her name the same, but changed her to resemble Lola I trying to only reuse characters from Matthiamore's that died, so they can be reused. Hopefully I won't take as long getting the next chapter out**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Preparing for the race.**

(_Out in the desert, a small herd of large, green quadruped reptiles called Dewbacks mill around on the sandy plain. A short distance away, the Naboo cruiser sit in wait for it's new Hyperdrive engine. Inside the ship, Luna listens through comlink as Sam tell her what's up.)_

Luna: (_unsure)_ What if this plan fails, Sam? We could end up stuck here even longer.

Sam: (_through comlink)_ Well, too dangerous to call for help, and a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us nowhere. And…there's something about this girl.

(_Sam hangs up. She is standing on a patio on the Loudwalker home. She looks behind her as Shmi Loudwalker walks out the abode. She gives a weary smile which Sam returns. The two look over to where Lola is working on her podracer. It's a beat up looking, repulsorcraft vehicle with a small cockpit, attached to two engines via cables. With her are Lisa, Leni and Lane.)_

Sam: You should be very proud of your daughter. She gives without any thought of reward.

Shmi: Well, she knows nothing of greed. (_uncertain)_ She has a—

Sam: (_interrupts knowingly)_ She has special powers

Shmi: Yes.

Sam: She can see things before they happen. That's why it appears she has such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait.

Shmi: (_unhappy)_ She deserves better than the life of a slave,.

Sam: We would have identified her early, if she was born in the republic. I can sense the force is unusually strong with her. That much is clear. (_to Shmi)_ Who was her father? If you don't mind my asking.

(_Shmi is silent as her look becomes thoughtful.)_

Shmi: There was no father. I can't explain it. I carried her, I gave birth, I raised her. I always thought it was weird.

Sam: (_to herself)_ Not as good as episodes IV through VI. Guess we had to come up with something to explain why Lola' so powerful. Thinking about it all just gives me a headache.

Shmi: (_to Sam)_ Can you help her?

Sam: Now that I don't know. I'm sorry to say, I actually didn't come here to free slaves.

(_Shmi looks like she expected this. Over with Lola and the podracer, she continues to work on it until a group of human children and one rodian, around her age comes running over from the shade of the Adobe buildings. One looks like Lindsay Sweetwater. Another one who looks like Roxanne, wearing tan rugged clothes takes an interest in Lisa.)_

Roxanne: No way, a real Astro droid!

Lisa: (_sighs)_ Poor things, never seen anything so common as an Astro droid. Must be more dull around her then I originally suspected.

Roxanne: (_to Lola)_ How'd you get so lucky?

(_Lola stops working on her racer. She looks at them with an air of superiority.)_

Lola: Oh that? (_smirks)_ That's nothing. I'm entering in the Boonta race tomorrow.

Roxanne: What? (_indicates the racer)_ Will this?!

Rodian kid: (_huttuse)_ Your such a joker, Lols. (_laughs)_

Kid #1: Yeah, you've been working on that thing for years.

Kid #2: You ain't never gonna get it to run.

Lindsey: Come on, let's go play ball. (_to Lola, mocking)_ Keep racing, Lola. And you're gonna be bug squash.

(_All the children leave, save for Roxanne. Lola looks slightly put out by their insults. She walks around the cockpit and attaches the engine cable to it's slot. She looks over to where Lane is working on one the engine, and sees he's close to the energy binders spanning from the engines.)_

Lola: (_warning)_ Hey, Lane…

(_Lane starts and drops his tool. He looks at Lola to see what she has to say.)_

Lola:..Mind out near those energy binders. If you get your hand get caught in them, it'll go numb for hours.

Lane: (_mutters)_ Great, make this job even more daunting. Just a accident prone creature working on a complicated piece of machinery, no pressure.

(_Lola then gets back to work, Lane bends down and picks up his tool where he dropped it. He retrieves it and stands back up, without thinking. His head gets caught in the energy binders. Lane yelps in pain at the powerful electric charge coursing the his body. The tool flies from his hands, as he straightens. His tongue is now numb and hangs out of his mouth slightly.)_

Lane: (_blubbering)_ Whoa! Now that's what I call a joy buzzer! Can't feel my tongue—now where's that wrench? Where is it? Oh, there it is.

(_Lane spots the wrench inside a gap in the engine, he sticks his hand inside to retrieve it, but only succeeds in getting his hand stuck.)_

Lane: (_blubbering_) Dang it. Can't anything go my way, just once? (_to Lola)_ Lola, don't start the racer, I'm stuck.

(_Nearby Leni and Lisa, working on the second engine, watch as Lane tries unsuccessfully to free himself.)_

Leni: You know, I find that Lane creature to be, like just a little bit …odd. Pardon my saying so

Lisa: (_snorts)_ Huh, count yourself fortunate you are not traveling with him.

(_By the cockpit, Lola finishes working on the cables. Now was the time to test it out, Lola clambers inside. Roxanne looks over, while Sam starts making her way to the racer.)_

Roxanne: You don't even know if this thing will run.

Lola: (_confident) _It will.

(_Sam arrives next to the racer and takes a power charge from her robe, under her poncho.)_

Sam: Think its about time we found out. (_hands Lola the power charge)_ Here ,use this power charge.

Lola: (_confused)_ Where'd you get this?

Sam: (_mischievous)_ I "borrowed" it from Pat when he wasn't looking. Consider it his contribution.

Lola: (_smiles)_ Yes, ma'am!

Sam: Come along, Roxanne. Let's get out of the danger zone.

(_Sam leads Roxanne away, as Lisa and Leni hurry away as well_. _Lane is still trying to free his hand from the engine.)_

Lane: (_blubbering) _My...mouth. Lola, I'm stuck.

(_Lane babbles on, as Lexx notices his predicament and comes over to help him.)_

Lane: (_as Lexx pulls his arm free)_ Uh, hey. My tongue is fat. Lola, don't start the engine, I don't need a pureed arm!

Lisa: He keeps getting stranger and stranger, good thing he really only prominently features in this episode.

Leni: (_joins her)_ Your totally right. He so odd, indeed.

(_Lexx succeed in pulling Lane's arm out of the engine. The Gungun gratefully thanks him and gives Lola a thumbs up, that's it's safe to test out her podracer. Lola installs the power charge and flicks a switch. The controls light up as the engines hum and vibrate to life and stay on. In the cockpit, Lola becomes ecstatic that all her hard work finally has results.)_

Lola: (_happy)_ It's working! It's working!

(_All around Sam, Leni, Lisa, Lane Lexx, Roxanne and Shmi all smile at the success, though Shmi quickly melts back to a worried frown.)_

(_Day turns to night. On the patio outside her house, Lola sits on a ledge, while Sam is busy rolling up her sleeve. Lola had gotten cut while working on her podracer, like a typical child, she hadn't even noticed it until now.)_

Sam: (_gently_) Stay still, Lols. Let me clean this cut. Can't have you injured the day before the race.

_(Sam wipes away at the wound with a cloth. As she does this, Lola looks up at the night sky, amazed at how many stars there are.)_

Lola: (_full of wonder)_ I never can't believe how many there are. (_to Sam)_ Do they all really have a system of planets?

Sam: (_chuckles)_ Most of them, yeah.

Lola: Has anyone ever been to them all?

Sam: Not likely.

Lola: I'm gonna be the first one to see them all!

Sam: (_smiles)_ That's quite a high goal to set.

Shmi: (_inside house)_ Lola, bedtime!

(_Sam wipes away at the cut. Lola gasps at a sudden sting.)_

Lola: (_winces)_ Ow!

Sam: (_finished)_ There we go. Good as new.

(_Sam then pulls out a small device and holds it over Lola's cut. Inside the house, Shmi walks by the door, and glances out.)_

Shmi: Lola! Bedtime, not gonna tell you again.

(_Lola looks curiously at what Sam is doing.)_

Lola: (_curious)_ What are you doing, Sam?

Sam: Just checking your blood for infections. (_a second passes)_ Don't see anything. (_to Lola)_ Go on inside, get some sleep. You gotta big day ahead of you, tomorrow.

(_Lola gets up and heads inside the hovel.)_

Lola: (_from inside)_ Goodnight, Sam.

Sam: Sleep well, Lols.

(_Lola dissappears from view. As soon as she's gone, Sam pulls out her comlink.)_

Sam: Lunes?

Luna: (_from comlink)_ Yea, dude?

Sam: I'm sending you a blood sample, I need a analysis.

(_In the cruiser, Luna sits at a computer, drinking a cup of tea. )_

Luna: Wait a minute.

Sam: (_the comlink)_ Need you to do a midi-chlorian count.

Luna: (_sighs)_ Hate those things, makes my head hurt, just thinking about them. Why couldn't we just leave the force as a mystical power, instead of trying to explain it?

Sam: (_through_ comlink) Bothers me too. But I do need you to run it.

Luna: Yeah, on it.

_(Sam inserts the sample into a slot on her comlink. The sample comes through, Luna fiddles with some knobs and switches as the blood is read. After a few seconds, her expression goes from studying to confused, then downright puzzlement.)_

Luna: (_bewildered_) Blimey! The readings are off the chart.

Sam: (_through comlink)_ How much , off the charts?

Luna: according to these readings…over twenty thousand.

Sam: (_awed)_ Ok. Ummm, Wow.

Luna: (_through comlink)_ Even Master Lana doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high.

Sam: No Jedi has.

Luna: (_confused)_ So, what does that mean?

Sam: _(uncertain)_ I'm not sure, Lunes.

(_Sam then feels she's not alone. She looks over and sees Shmi watching her from the doorway. After starting for a second, She heads back inside, wondering just like the Jedi what it could mean.)_

…

(_A black and grey ship flies through space and approaches the desert planet. It ENT the atmosphere and lands on a plateau, some distance from the space port. The door I the back opens with the boarding ramp coming down to touch the sandy ground. Darth Luke, wearing his black hooded robe, exits the ship. He walks to the edge of the plateau and looks through a pair of binoculars, into the distance. He sees the lights from the settlement, and hits a button on the communicator on his wrist. A rhythmic tone echoes through the still desert night . From his ship a trio of spherical probe droids fly out and fly past him. He watches as they descend down the plateau and head towards the lights in the distance.)_

_(Luke heads back to ship. As soon as he's on board, he looks to make sure no one is watching, then pulls out an iPod and puts the ear buds in. When turned on, loud rock music is heard. Darth Luke smiles.)_

Luke: Oh yeah, boy! I bloody love this song!

(_Darth Luke starts playing air guitar, as the probe droids head closer to the settlement.)_

**There ya go. Darth Luke has arrived on Tatooine, looking for the Job and the king. And yeah I can imagine a villian played by the Loud brother's to have some silly moments…what villians need hobbies to, ya know!?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Boonta Eve podrace**

(_The next morning is the day of the race, Sam and Lane meet with Pat in the hanger where the podracers are sitting and waiting. Several other aliens and pit droids, working on the pods, roam around inside as well.)_

Pat: Listen here chief, I wanna see your spaceship the moment this race is over with.

Sam: Patience, blue Man. You'll be counting your winnings before the sun sets. And me and my friends will be far away from here.

Pat: (_taunting)_ You won't be going anywhere if your ship belongs to me, huh? (_to Sam, serious)_ I'm warning ya now, no funny business.

Sam: (_pondering)_ And, why so confident? You don't think Lola can win?

Pat: (_shrugs)_ Oh don't get me wrong, I actually have great faith in the brat. She is a credit to your race. (_gestures to the side)_ But , uh Sebulba, over there is who I'm betting on.

(_Sam and Lane look over and see Sebulba sitting next to his pod. He's being waited on hand and foot by a pair blue skinned female aliens, with long tentacles coming out of their heads.)_

Lane: (_aghast)_ No, not him!

Sam: (_to Pat, curious)_ So, why do you think he's gonna win?

Pat : Why? Because he always wins! (_laughs and shoves Lane aside)_ I'm betting heavily on Sebulba!

(_Sam is quiet for a second in deep thought before she speaks again.)_

Sam: I'll take that bet.

Pat: (_baffled)_ Wait, you what?

Sam: You heard me, I'll wager my new racing pod against, say…Lola and her mom.

Pat: (_scoffs)_ No pods worth two slaves, not by a long shot!

Sam: (_smirks)_ Lola, then. If your so certain Sebulba is gonna win, what have you got to be worried about?

(_Pat looks bewildered as he thinks it over.)_

Pat: Well, We'll let fate decide, huh?

(_He pulls a small die from his pocket. Three of the sides are blue, the other three are red.)_

Pat: Just so happens, I got a chance cube here. Blue, I bet Lola, red…her mom.

(_Sam nods and Pat rolls the cube on the floor. As it rolls, Sam makes a slight movement with her hand. The die stops with a blue side facing up. Lane looks at Pat and smiles innocently, Pat looks at the two and scowls.)_

Pat: (_angry)_ You did something! You wanna be Jedi, waving your hand around the other day! But it don't matter, you may have won this small toss, but you won't win the race! So it makes little difference!

(_Pat flies away, Sam turns to watch him, and sees Lola, Shmi, Lexx and Roxanne arrive on Eopies, pale hairless camel like creatures. Behind the Eopies trail ropes pulling Lola's podracer into the hanger. Lola and Lexx sit on one, Shmi and Roxanne ride the other. The Eopies kneel down, so they can dismount. Pat flies over to them.)_

Pat: (_to Lola, taunting)_ Better stop your friend over there from betting, or I'll end up owning her as well.

(_Pat flies away, chuckling. Lola looks up as Sam comes over.)_

Lola: What'd he mean by that?

Sam: Oh nothing, just a sore loser. I'll tell you later. (_she helps Shmi get down)_ Good morning.

_(Near the podracer, Lisa and Leni speak to each other.)_

Lisa: (_proudly_) And after I finished connecting the last wire, and with the deflectors up to maximum, we were able to clear the blockade the federation tried to foil us with, and escape.

Leni: (_nervous)_ Oh my. Space travel sounds totes perilous.

Lisa: Indeed, but the likely hood of being attacked in republic space is very low. Our experience was hopefully a one time deal.

Leni: All the same, you'll never see me on one of those dreadful spaceship things.

(_Lola and Roxanne come over to the pod.)_

Roxanne: This is so wizard, Lola. I'm sure you'll do it this time.

(_Lexx joins them.)_

Lexx: (_curious)_ Do what?

Roxanne: Finish the race, what else?

Lexx: (_to Lola)_ Wait, Lola…Are you telling me that you've never won a race?

Lola: (_sheepish)_ Well, not exactly.

Lexx: (_nervous)_ Have you at least finished?

Lola: No, (_confident)_ But Roxanne is right. I got it in the bag, this time.

(_Sam comes over and places her hands on Lola's shoulders.)_

Sam: Of course you will.

(_Sam looks at Lexx , silently telling him not to argue. Outside, in the streets one of the probe droids flies around, weaving through the crowds of people, walking by taking no notice of it. It stops and levitates as it looks around. Seeing nothing it was assigned to search for, it turns and heads past a sharp corner and dissappears.)_

_(Back at Boonta Eve, the podracers have started to move out on to the track. The stands are built into the side of a cliff and are packed with cheering spectators. As podracers begin lining up on the start of the track, a green and red two headed alien will four arms, in the announcers stand, starts speaking into the microphone, with their voices being heard through the tracks loud speakers.)_

Green head: Well, it's another scorching hot day here on Tatooine. But on the plus side, it's finally time for the one scrap of excitement that doesn't have to do with a Sandpeople raid. The podracing!

Red head: Yep. And it's a big turn out here today! From every corner of the outer rim territories! I see our contestants are making their way out on to the starting grid!

(_Lola and Lisa, along with Roxanne and Lane, push her pod up to the others while the announcers name off the contestants.)_

Red head: I see Sergio Quadinaros from the Tund system.

(_Sergei has yellowish green skin and looks very excited.)_

Green head: There's two time winner, Boles Roor.

(_An alien with Auburn colored skin and stands by his racer posing.)_

Red head: And of course the guy, almost everybody's money is on…Sebulba!

(_Sebulba climbs atop his orange, massive engine, podracer and shows himself to the crowd. The crowd cheers loudly.)_

Green head: And in the front row, near poleside position, Mawhonic!

(_A three eyed alien with pinkish orange skin bows. The crowd continues to cheer.)_

Red head: And a hearty hello to Clegg holdfast and his Voltrc KT9 Wasp!

(_a skinny alien with horns on his head and medals on his shirt looks over the crowd.)_

Green head: And back again, it's the mighty Dud bolt…with his incredible racing machine, the Vulptereen 327.

(_A small alien with grey blue skin, and a crocodile like mouth, sits at his pods controls.)_

Red head: And hoping for a big win today, Bobbie Fletcher, with her record-setting pit droid team.

(_Bobbie has grey blue skin with her hair coming out from under her racing cap, and at the moment is jabbering angrily at her team of pit droids. She waves to the crowd as her name is announced, the droids start to argue as one accidentally bumps into another. A third throws a nut at the two arguing, one ducks but the other is hit.)_

Green head: And a late entry, young Lola Loudwalker, a local girl.

(_Lola connects her engine cables to the pod. She waves at the crowd.)_

Red head: Here come the flags moving out onto the track.

(_A line of people holding large flags move in front of the pods. Leni is among them, holding a blue and white flag, that was Lola's. They stop in front of the pods. Shmi comes over to Lola and hugs her.)_

Shmi: Be safe.

Lola: I will ,mom. I promise.

(_Shmi then leaves. Sebulba walks up to one of Lola's engines, whistling and looking around innocently. He pretends to lean on a piece and breaks it.)_

Sebulba: Oops. (_chuckles sinister)_

(_He comes over to Lola, still working on fitting her engine cables to the pod.)_

Sebulba: (_sneering in huttese)_ You ain't walking away from this one, you slave brat.

Lola: (_huttese)_ Don't count on it, slime ball.

Sebulba: (_huttese)_ Your Bantha fodder.

(_Sebulba walks away back to his pod. Sam comes over as Lola finishes connecting the engine.)_

Sam: All set, Lols?

Lola: Yep.

Sam: Right.

(_Sam lifts Lola off the ground and sets her in the cockpit. As Lola gets situated, Sam picks up her helmet.)_

Sam: Remember, concentrate on the moment. Don't think, feel. Use your instincts, and you can't go wrong.

Lola: I will.

(_Sam hands Lola her helmet.)_

Sam: Good luck, Lols. May the Force be with you.

(_Sam walks away as Lola prepares for the race to start. Fanfare is heard, up in the announcers both, both the green and red heads, speak again.)_

Green head: Alright ladies and gentlemen! Give a big round of applause for the guy who owns this dust ball. The guy who signs our paycheck!

Green and Red head: Huggins the Hutt!

(_The spectators cheer. From his private seats, Huggins the Hutt slithers into view. He has a human like head and mustache and a dark green, slug like body. Beside him stands Coach Pacowski with pale skin and long tentacles coming out of his head, and another Hutt that looks like the Louds aunt Ruth. Several other humans and aliens stand behind them.)_

Huggins: (_as the cheering subsides)_ Welcome, peasants.(_impatiently) _ Hurry up and start the race! I got more important things to do!

(_On the track, the Podracers engines start up. Mechanics and pit crews hurry out of the way.)_

Red head: Looks the crews are clearing the way, if they know what's good for them.)

(_Sam and Lane join Shmi and Lexx on a viewing platform.)_

Shmi: (_worried)_ Is she nervous?

Sam: Nah, she's fine.

Lexx: (_cross)_ You Jedi are too reckless. The King will not—

Sam: (_interrupting)_ The King trusts my judgement, Lexx…You should too.

Lexx: You assume too much.

(_The platform rises over the track, giving them a great vantage. With the Racers, they finish starting their engines and wait for the race to begin. Lola stares at the light, waiting for it to change. Up in the platform Sam, Lexx, Lane and Shmi watch.)_

Lane: (_nervous)_ This is going to get messy! (_covers eyes)_ I can't watch!

(_The racers wait rigidly, Leni, and Lisa along with Roxanne and the rodian kid stand on the edge of the track, as Lola's pit crew. The audience waits with baited breath. Huggins looks bites the head off a small reptile and spits it at a small gong nearby, starting the race.)_

_(The podraces peel off as the light changes. Lola's starts to but suddenly stalls, Lola hurried starts flipping switches as the other Pods leave the starting line and race ahead.)_

Lola: Oh no! No! Come on work!

_(The announcing alien notices this.)_

Red head: (_amused)_ Wait, looks like little Loudwalker has stalled!

(_The audience all laugh at this, Pat is among them. Roxanne and the Rodian, along with Leni and Lisa look on helplessly. At the start, Sergei Pods stalled also.)_

Green head: But she's not the only one, Looks like Sergei Quadinaros is having engine trouble also.

(_Sergei starts to throw a tantrum as he beats on the controls of his pod. Lola hits another switch and her Pod finally unstalls. Lola speeds away to catch up with the other racers.)_

Red head: And there goes Loudwalker! She'll be hard pressed to catch up with the leaders.

(_In the viewing platform, Shmi, Sam and Lexx watch on a small viewscreen as Lola drives through the desert. With the racers Sebulba rides up to Mawhonic's racers and slams against it. Mawhonic shakes his fist angrily, But Sebulba just laughs and slams against him again. Mawhonic is forced against a nearby rockwall and erupts in flames. Sebulba takes the lead as Lola comes up on the other racers, she swerves and manages to pass a few of them. The Pods race on and enter a narrow canyon. The pods continue speeding out of the canyon into open desert until they enter a tunnel. The racers swerve to avoid the stalagmites and stalactites, but one racer isn't so lucky and can only throw his arms up screaming as he crashes into one and explodes. The Pods exit the caves, with Lola narrowly avoiding get caught in the fire ball. The Racers enter a wider canyon.)_

_(Up on a cliff in the canyon, a group of tan skinned humanoid aliens wearing sandy ragged cloaks see the pods below. Laughing barbarically, one aims a laser rifle at them and opens fire, others join him. One scores a hit on the back of Lola's pod.)_

Red head: (_seeing this on their viewscreens)_ Oh, bad luck for our racers! Looks like some Tusken raiders are camped out on the canyon dune turn!

(_Shmi, Sam ,Lane and Lexx look worried at this. Up on the cliffs the Tusken raiders raise their rifles and let out a shrieking laugh, as the Pods hurry to race out of the line of fire. Back at the starting line, Sergei still hasn't been able to get his pod to work. Furious he beats at the controls.)_

Sergei: (_angry)_ Come, engine! Work for Sergei!

(_The engines suddenly shoot skyward, taking Sergei's pod with them, before the cables snap and he floats back to earth, while one engine explodes, and the others race away.)_

Green head: (_winces)_ Ohh, There goes Sergei's power coupling.

(_Sergei lands back on the ground as the Pods finish lap one, and race past him.)_

Sergei: (_terrified)_ Don't hit me!

Red head: Lap one is done! Sebulba is in the lead!

(_Sebulba waves to the crowd as he drives past. Bobbie Fletcher pulls up to her pit crew and starts angrily shouting at them that she's having trouble with one of her engines. One pit droid runs to another and beckons it to come help. The droid starts to, the first droid trust to warn it to watch where it was walking but too late. The pit droid is accidentally sucked into the engine, but surprisingly emerges from the other end unharmed and laughing excitedly.)_

_(Lola's pit crew look around for her._

Leni: (_as the pods race by)_ Like, where's Lola?

Lexx: (_looks from the platform down the track)_ Here she comes.

(_Lola's pod speeds ahead of another and passes the starting line begin lap two. Roxanne and the rodian cheer.)_

Leni: (_to Lisa)_ Lola's doing great!

Lisa: Yes, but unfortunately this was only lap one, there's still two to complete.

Leni: So, she's gotta complete two more laps? Oh dear.

(_Lola speeds closer to a pod in front of her. The driver lines her up in a viewscreen on his controls. Lola tries to pass, but he cuts her off. This goes on, until the drop off a ledge on the track, Lola accelerates over him and passes. Another pod crashes into hers, with the driver saluting her, cheekily. He prepares to do so again, butLola maneuvers her vehicle over his and shoots past, as they enter the narrow canyon again. Lola is now only one pod behind Sebulba. Up ahead, as they speed into the desert, Sebulba removes a piece of scrap metal from his seat and throws it at the pod behind him.)_

Sebulba: Whoops, slipped outta my hands!

(_The scrap metal flies into the engine of the pod. The driver looks shocked as his engine erupts in flames. The second engine malfunctions and crashes into the ground, getting destroyed as well. Lola swerves to avoid the debris and cockpit now flying at her. A piece of pod his her engine cables and one disconnects. Lola's cockpit spins wildly on the remaining one.)_

Green head: Loudwalkers spinning out of control!

(_Shmi, Sam, Lane and Lexx look at their view screen in horror. In her Pod, Lola hits a switch and the pod levels , the racers behind her shot past. Lola looks at the disconnected cable flapping wildly and pulls out a cable retriever, and holds it out. The cable stops flapping as it is caught in the magnetic pull and connects to the retriever. Lola pulls the cable back and fits it into it's slot. The pod is once again whole. Lola hits the controls and her pod shoots ahead rapidly, passing several others as they enter the tunnel. )_

_(No one crashes this time as the fly out into the canyon dune turn. Lola is right behind Sebulba. The Tusken raiders level their rifles and open fire once takes another hit on her pod, this time in the front, but the pod is only grazed and speeds to close with Sebulba. Behind her, the engine of the Pod following her is hit. The engines crash to the ground as the cockpit rolls along the sand.)_

Red head: (_chuckles)_ Oh, I don't care what universe you're from. That has to hurt!

(_Lola and Sebulba's pods leave any other pods that may remain and speed into open desert. They close in on the starting line.)_

Lane: (_on the platform, excited)_ Her she comes!

Green head: (_in the loudspeakers)_ It's the start of the final lap, Sebulba's in the lead, followed closely by Loudwalker!

(_Lola and Sebulba pass the starting line on the final lap. They speed through the desert and enter the narrow canyon for the final time. Lola pulls up to be next to Sebulba. Sebulba crashes his pod into hers. Lola starts and hurries to pass, but Sebulba crashes into her's once again. The spectators and Announcers looked horrified.)_

Red head: (_aghast)_ Loudwalker's been forced on to the service ramp!

(_The service ramp sits on the edge of the canyon wall, so high spenders could watch the race up close. The occupants of the ramp become terrified and dive out of the way as Lola's pod moves over and crashes through the gate and heads up. On the track , Sebulba watches as she reaches the end and flies off.)_

Sebulba: (_laughs)_ Whoa! Whoa!

(_Up in the air, Lola remains calm and winds her engine down. The pod reach's it's Apex and begins hurtling towards earth. Lola hits some switches as she carefully lines up her pod as she sees Sebulba beneath her. At the last second, Lola accelerates and to Sebulba shock and anger, her pod lightly lands in front of his, taking the lead.)_

_(The crowd and announcers are impressed.)_

Red head: (_awed)_ It's Loudwalker! Amazing, a quick control thrust ands she's back on course!

(_Up on their viewing platform, Lane uncovers his eyes.)_

Lane: Did she crash yet?

Sam: No, she's actually in the lead now.

(_Lola speeds through the open desert. Sebulba in hot pursuit. They drop off another ledge, and Sebulba closes with her. Lola anxiously tries to maintain her new lead. Suddenly her left engine begins to smoke and flame as the piece Sebulba broke earlier snaps off. Lola pulls back on her controls, as smoke trails from her engine. Sebulba speeds past)_

Sebulba: (_sneering)_ Say hi to the Jawas for me!

(_Sebulba races ahead. Lola pulls a lever and a vent on the engine closes as the smoke and fire vanish. The engine dies down. Lola flips a switch trying to restart the engine. A screen on the controls shows it still won't work. Lola rapidly hits the starter switch and the engine sputters and couch's but still won't start. Lola keeps it up and the engine roars back to life. The engine images turn back to green. Lola races to catch up with Sebulba. The dug looks and sees Lola gaining on him.)_

Sebulba: (_shocked)_ Wha—annoying brat!

(_The two enter the final leg of the race. Lola pulls up beside him. Sebulba rams his Pod against hers. He keeps this up and a piece of metal on his pod accidentally gets caught on her pod.)_

Sebulba: Hey, let go!

(_The two pods struggle to break apart. Every spectator along with Lola's friends watch in stunned silence and worry.)_

Red head: That little Human being is out of her mind!

Green head: Their side by side!

_(Lola and Sebulba work desperately to separate their pods, before they both wreck. Lola hits a control on her pod and the two break apart. But Sebulba cries out as his Pods engines separate as one of the cables gets severed. Both engines crash to the ground, while Lola's pod stays whole and races head. Sebulba's cockpit skids across the sand before coming to a stop. Sebulba is unharmed but furious he lost the race.)_

Sebulba: (_fuming)_ Poo Doo!

(_Lola's pod crosses the finish line and brings her pod to a stop. She climbs out as a crowd of spectators surround her cheering. Roxanne and the rodian kid are right up front. Sam then rushes up to her and hoistes on to her shoulders in celebration of her victory. Lola sees her mom among the crowd and gets even prouder.)_

Lola: (_to Shmi)_ Mom, I did it ! Finally, I won! Yeah!

(_Up on his private seat, Pacowski taps Huggins, who had fallen asleep.)_

Huggins: (_wakes up)_ I'm up! I'm up! What lap are we on?

Pacowski: Race is over boss. The little slave girl, Loudwalker one.

(_Sam , still carrying Lola on her shoulders, carries her into the pod racer hanger, where everyone that Lola helped follows.)_

**Whoo, podrace done. This was a daunting chapter to write. Hope you all enjoy.**

**P.s. hate to end this chapter on a sour note. But to the guest will the midi-chlorian rant…I really appreciated being woken up in the middle of the night for that! Great start to my day.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Leaving Tatooine.**

(_In the hanger of that housed the podracers, Lola's pod sits idle while mechanics stand around the hanger talking. Beside Lola's pod, Shmi, Lexx, Lane, Lisa and Leni congratulate Lola on her win. Lane lifts Lola in the air.)_

Lane: Good going, Lols! No joke, we owe you big time!

(_Lane sits her back down, and Lexx comes over and hugs her also.)_

Lexx: He's right , you know. We owe you everything, Lols.

(_Shmi then comes over and bends down and hugs her as well.)_

Shmi: (_proud)_ It's so wonderful, Lola. You've brought hope to those who have none. I'm so proud of you.

(_Shmi kisses her daughter, making Lola blush in embarrassment.)_

Lola: Aw, mom.

(_In the seats at the top of one of the stands, Pat hands someone some coins. Behind him, someone clears their throat. He turns around and sees it's Sam, Pat gives her a death glare.)_

Pat: (_to Sam, angry)_ You. You swindled me! You knew She was gonna win. Somehow you knew it. Thanks to you, I lost everything.

Sam: (_calm)_ That's the thing about gambling. Eventually your going to lose. Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release Lola.

Pat: No way, chief. It wasn't a fair bet. You can't have her.

Sam: That's cool. I suppose we could go and discuss it with Huggins and the Hutts? I'm sure they could find a way to settle our bet.

(_Pat grumbles. He decides that he'd rather lose one slave then have the Hutts settle the disagreement.)_

Pat: Take her.

(_Sam smirks and bows slightly before she leaves Pat. Later in the desert next to the Naboo cruiser, Luna exits and walks to where Sam is saddled on a Eopie, next to their new Hyperdrive engine. Luna passes by Lane and Lexx as the head onboard._

Lane: Bout time, get me off this deep fryer of a planet (_passes Luna)_ Hi, Luna eclipse, get it? Cause your name means moon?

(_Lane laughs as he climbs up the ramp. Luna gets annoyed.)_

Luna: That's not even a joke.

(_Luna comes to a stop beside Sam.)_

Sam: (_rises on her mount)_ Well, that should do it. We got all the essential parts we need. I gotta head back. Some unfinished business, won't take long.

Luna: Why do I have the feeling we're picking up another pathetic life form?

Sam: (_frowns)_ It's because of Lola we got the parts we need, Lunes. Get this Hyperdrive generator installed.

Luna: No problem, Sam shouldn't take too long.

Sam: Have you ever installed a Hyperdrive before?

Luna: Nah, but can't be any harder then working on amps. I've had tons of practice fixing amps. Remember all those nights in the temple, we spent rocking out?

Sam: (_rolls her eyes good-natured)_ Oh, you.

(_Sam turns around and rides back towards the settlement. Luna takes the Hyperdrive generator onboard the ship and gets working on it. Lisa helps her. Soon it's installed, Lexx, Lane, Harold and Grant come down as soon as it's finished.)_

Luna: Ok, try switching the power on.

(_Harold turns on the engine, nothing happens. Lisa isn't surprised.)_

Lisa: (_exasperated)_ How typical, Swindler probably tampered with it after he lost the race.

(_Luna looks at the generator and scratches her head, thinking.)_

Luna: Nah, dude. Let me try something.

(_Luna hits the generator with one of the tools. After a couple of hits, the generator powers up. Everyone gets surprised and relieved.)_

Lisa: Holy Einstein! So simple, yet effective. (_to Luna, impressed)_ How did you come up with that

Luna: (_chuckles)_ Worked all the time, with mine and Sam's amps. Just needed some love.

(_Back in the settlement, Lola and Sam walk back to her house after selling Lola's pod. As they near her house, Sam pulls out the money and hands it to Lola.)_

Sam: Here , these are yours.

Lola: Yes! Thank you, Sam!

(_They enter the hovel. Shmi sits at a desk covered in metal parts. Shmi looks up as Lola excitedly runs to her and shows her the money.)_

Lola: Mom! We sold my pod, look at all the money we have!

Shmi: Lola, That's so wonderful.

Sam: And Lola's been freed.

(_Both Lola and Shmi look at Sam in disbelief)_

Lola: (_shocked)_ What!?

Sam: (_smiles)_ You heard me, Lols. Your no longer a slave.

(_Shmi smiles sadly as she thought back to her conversation with Sam yesterday and what she heard last night. She realized that Sam was planning on taking Lola away for Jedi training. Lola turns back to her.)_

Lola: (_happy)_ Did you hear that? No more cleaning fan switches for me.

Shmi: Now you can make all your dreams come true, Lola. (_to Sam)_ Are you taking her with you? Is she to be a Jedi.

Sam: (_nods)_: Yes. Our meeting wasn't by pure chance. Nothing happens by chance for a Jedi.

Lola: (_excited)_ You mean I get to go with you in your starship?

Sam: Yep. Though technically it's not really mine. (_gets on her knees in front of Lola)_ But, I can't lie to you , Lola. Training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge. And even if you succeed, it's a hard life to live.

Lola: But I want to go. It's what I've always dreamed of doing. (_to Shmi)_ Can I go, mom?

(_Shmi is quiet for a second. She takes Lola's hand.)_

Shmi: Lola, this path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone.

(_Lola is quiet as she thinks it over.)_

Lola: I wanna do it.

(_Shmi is silent. She's happy that her daughter is being given a chance for a better life. Yet also sad that this could be the last time she sees her, for a very long time.)_

Sam: (_to Lola)_ Then pack your things, Lols. We don't have a lot of time.

(_Lola nods and runs off to her room excited. She doesn't get far as she realizes something. She turns back to Sam.)_

Lola: What about my mom? Did she get freed too?

Sam: (_sad)_ I tried to free your mom, Lols. But Pat wouldn't have it. Blue man put the "sore" in sore loser.

(_Lola walks over to her mom.)_

Lola: Your coming with us, aren't you, mom?

(_Shmi places her hands on her daughter's shoulders.)_

Shmi: Lola my place is here. My future is here.

Lola: (_sad)_ I don't want things to change.

Shmi: (_comforting)_ You can't stop the change. That's like trying to stop the sun's form setting.

(_Lola says nothing, but looks upset.)_

Shmi: (_hugs her)_ Oh, I love you. Now go on, get packed.

(_Lola nods sadly and heads to her room. Shmi gets up and watches her. She then looks at Sam.)_

Shmi: (_grateful)_ Thank you.

_Sam comes up and puts her hand on her shoulder.)_

Sam: (_reassuring)_ I'll look after her. You have my word. Will you be all right?

Shmi: Yeah.

(_In Lola's room, she moves about putting everything she felt she needed into a satchel. Leni stands deactivated beside the wall. Lola walks over and flipped her on.)_

Leni: (_confused)_ Oh, my . What time is it? (_sees Lola)_ Oh, Hi Lola!

Lola : (_moves around still packing)_ Well, Leni, this is it. I've been freed…and I'm heading away in a starship.

Leni: Like awesome! Lola you are my maker and I totes wish you well. (_sad_) Though, I'm kinda bummed out you didn't get to complete me, before you leave.

Lola: Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't get to finish you, Leni. Give you some stylish coverings and all. And I am gonna miss working on you. Your were a great friend. I'll tell Mom not to sell you or anything like that.

Leni: Well thanks! I- (_realizes what Lola said)_ Wait, Sell me?!

(_Lola finishes packing and heads for her door. She turns to Leni one last time)_

Lola: Bye Leni, I'll miss you .

(_Lola leaves, Leni gulps nervously at what she just heard.)_

Leni: (_scared) _ Oh no.

…

(_Lola and Sam walk down the street. Lola looks back and sees her mom watching them from their house. Lola walks a few more feet, then suddenly turns and runs back to her mom. Shmi kneels Down and hugs her. Sam stops and watches.)_

Lola: (_to Shmi, upset)_ I can't do it mom. I just can't.

Shmi: Lola…

Lola: (_sad)_ Will I ever see you again?

Shmi: Well, what does your heart tell you?

Lola: (_lightens up a little)_ I hope so…Yes…I guess.

Shmi: (_warmly)_ Well, then we will see each other again.

(_Lola then gains a look of resolve.)_

Lola: (_confident)_ I will come back and free, you mom. I promise. And I'll be the best Jedi their ever was and will be when I do.

(_Shmi smiles at this. She urges her daughter.)_

_Shmi:_ Now, go. Don't look back.

(_Nodding, Lola turns and walks back to Sam. The two walk down the street, while Shmi watches them. All three are unaware their being watched.)_

_(One of the probe droids watches from an alley way. As soon as Sam and Lola are out of sight, it turns and hurries to report. The droid speeds across the barren landscape, until it reaches the plateau where Luke was waiting. It hovers to the top. Luke stands next to a dark grey speeder bike, with his earbuds in, bobbing his head to the music. He looks up as it approached, and takes the ear buds out, looking annoyed.)_

Luke: (_irate)_ This better be good. Right in the middle of the a jam sesh.

(_The droid says something in a Droid language that Luke is able to understand. He instantly stops looking annoyed and climbs on to the speeder bike. He turns it on.)_

Luke: (_excited)_ Show time!

(_Luke rides off down the plateau. The probe droid hovers to the edge , and stares after Luke as he speeds across the samdy plain.)_

(_Lola and Sam races across the sand towards the cruiser. Lola lags behind, out of breath.)_

Lola: (_exhausted)_ Sam, can we slow down a sec?

(_Sam looks behind her to tell Lola it's only a little further. Before she can, she sees Luke rapidly approaching them from behind and pulls out her Lightsaber.)_

Sam: (_urgent)_ Lola! drop!

(_Lola drops to the floor, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the speeder. Sam ignites her saber as Luke closes in. He leaps off the bike, which speeds onward and pulls out a long silver handle. He ignites his own red bladed lightsaber as he lands. He swings at Sam and their sabers cross.)_

Sam: (_to Lola)_ Lola! Go! Get to the ship! Tell them to take off!

(_Lola runs to the ship and scurries up the ramp, As Sam and Luke begin to fight with their sabers. Sam makes a sudden thrust with her Saber, that Luke parries. Luke brings his down in a powerful two handed stroke, but is checked by a lightning reflex from Sam. Another of Luke's blows is blocked and countered . Sam gives way, moving away from the ship and leading Luke away as well. Luke spins around in a wide sweep, but again the blow is parried. The two continue to strike their sabers together in combat.)_

(_In the cockpit of the cruiser. Grant and Luna are startled, as the door opens, Lexx and Harold enter, with them is Lola looking frightened.)_

Harold: Sam's in trouble!

(_Surprised, Grant gets into the pilots seat, While Luna stands and peers out the windshield.)_

Luna: (_to Grant)_ Take off. (_sits and points a few dozen feet in front of them.) _Over there, fly low.

(_The clashing of green against red was plain to see. The cruiser lifts off the ground and flees low and keeps the boarding ramp lowered. Sam and Luke continue to hit their Lightsabers together. Sam looks up and sees the ship flying over. Luke somersaults over her and Sam Slash's at him. He blocks, but before he can retaliate. The ship flies over and Sam leaps up onto the boarding ramp. Sam heads inside as it closes. On the ground, Luke deactivates his lightsaber as he watches the ship fly into the sky and out of sight.)_

_(On board, Sam deactivates her own saber and collapses on the ground, next to Lisa, looking worn out. )_

Lisa: You look like you just went up against a pack of Corillean Slice hounds.

Sam: (_panting)_ Lightsaber fighting isn't easy, especially in a hundred and fourteen degree heat.

_(The cockpit door opens, as Luna and Lola hurry over and kneel beside her.)_

Lola: (_worried)_ Are you ok?

Sam: Think so.

Luna: Bro, who or what was it.

Sam: (_out of breath)_ Not sure, (_smirks at Luna)_ Looked kind of like you , Lunes, only not as good looking. All the same, he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess, he's after the king.

Lola: What are we gonna do about it?

Sam: (_catches her breath)_ We shall be patient. (_points out Luna)_ Lola Loudwalker…meet Luna Kenobi.

(_Lola excitedly shakes Luna's hand. Luna looks a little uneasy , making Sam smile.)_

Lola: Hi, are you a Jedi too?

Luna: Yeah, well Jedi in training, technically, but still.

Lola: Still, it's a pleasure to meet you.

(_The Naboo cruiser exits the atmosphere and heads into open space.)_

…

(_Back on Naboo, in the Palace, Howard, wearing purple robes, walks beside Viceroy Schoffner, as she sits in a throne with robotic legs that move it around. Beside them walk a couple of battle droids.)_

Schoffner: Your Kings lost, your people are starving, and you, Governor, are going to die…much sooner then the rest of the you sorry losers, I'm afraid.

Howard: (_defiant)_;This invasion will gain you nothing. We're a democracy. The people have decided.

Schoffner: (_to the droids, bored)_ Take him away.

(_Howard is lead away down some stairs. A Droid with yellow coloration on it's head comes up to Schoffner._)

Droid: Viceroy, my troops are searching the swamps for the rumored underwater villages, they won't be hidden for long.

**There we go. First major lightsaber duel in Phantom Menece, too bad Sam ain't so lucky the second time. And Lola's meet her future, Master, friend, sister, enemy. And their back on their way to Coruscant.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Coruscant**

(_In space, the Naboo cruiser continues on to Coruscant. A door opens in to a room, where's Lisa sits powered down for the night, and Lane is in a chair at the table , with his feet up, snoring. The figure enters, showing it is Lexx, back in his servant garb. He walks over to hologram projector beside the table and switches it on. A small dimensional hologram of Howard is shown. He repeats the message from earlier.)_

Howard: The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me.

(_The hologram vanishes, Lexx looks at the projector sadly at the message. He suddenly feels eyes staring at him, and turns to see Lola at the table with Lane, staring at him and looking uncomfortable, while she messed around with something in her hands.)_

Lexx: You all right?

Lola: It's very cold.

(_Lexx sees a blanket sitting nearby and brings it to her. He covered her up.)_

Lexx: That's one of the downsides of coming from a desert wasteland. You get used to the warmth. Though it was a little too warm for my taste. But space is very cold.

Lola: (_concerned)_ You look sad.

Lexx: (_admitting)_ Our King is worried. His people are suffering, dying. While he's out here trying to get help. He must convince the senate to intervene, or… I don't what will happen.

(_Lola says nothing for a moment. She reaches under the blanket and holds something out to Lexx.)_

Lola: Before I forget, I made this for you. To remember me by. I carved it out of a japor snippet. Not very good, I know. Never was good at carving. But it'll bring you good fortune.

(_Lexx looks to see what Lola handed him. He sees a small hand carved figurine decorated with symbols with a small cord attached. He is touched.)_

Lexx: (_sincere)_ It's beautiful. But I don't need this to remember you, Lols. Many things will change when we reach the capital, but me caring for you will remain.

Lola: (_sad)_ I care for you too, Lexx… only i-

Lexx: Miss your mom?

(_Lola nods, wondering when she'd get to see her again. Soon the ship reaches it's destination, it flies through space and approaches a dark planet covered with millions of tiny pinpoints of light, Coruscant. The ship flies through the skylines of the buildings. They make their way to a landing platform, with a shuttle docked and waiting. In the cockpit sit Grant and Lola.)_

Grant: (_to_ Lola) Coruscant. The entire planets just one big city. Hate to imagine their electric bill. (_notices the shuttle)_ Oh Look, there's Chancellor Chen's shuttle. And look, Senator Lucy's waiting for us.

(_The landing platform is suspended in midair with anti-gravity lifts. A dark blue and white shuttle waits for them. The crusier lands on the platform, and lowers the ramp. The group exits the ship and see a short figure with blonde hair coming her eyes and wearing a grey suit with a black cape waiting to meet them. From the shuttle behind emerges a group of blue uniformed republic senate guards carrying laser rifles exit the shuttle. Among them is Supreme Chancellor Chen, wearing purple diplomat robes. Both group walk towards each other and stop a few feet apart. Sam, Luna, Lane, Lola and Harold bow to them and step aside as King Winston, wearing a Black robe with a feather headdress comes forward. With him are Lexx and the other servants.)_

Lucy: (_dead-pan)_ It's a great gift to see you alive and well, your majesty. With the communication break down, we've been very concerned. Words can not express my joy, at your coming. (_gestures to Chen)_ Allow me to introduce Supreme Chancellor Chen. We're both anxious to hear your report on this important matter.

Chen: Welcome, Your Highness. It's a great honor to finally meet you in person.

Winston: Thank you, Supreme Chancellor.

(_The two groups merge and start walking to the shuttle.)_

Chen: I trust it goes without saying how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called a special session of the senate to hear your position.

Winston: I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor.

(_Winston, Lexx and the other servants, Lane, Lola and Lucy head towards the shuttle.)_

Lucy: (_softly)_ There is a situation of procedure, but i'm certain we can overcome it.

(_Sam and Luna step forward to Chancellor Chen.)_

Sam: We must speak with the Jedi Council, immediately. The situation is much more complicated then we thought.

(_Lola looks back and sees the Jedi aren't following them. Lexx gets her attention.)_

Lexx: Lols, come on.

Lola: Sam—

Sam: _(encouraging)_ Go, We got Jedi business to take care of. Go enjoy yourself.

(_Lola follows after Lexx and the others. Luna breaths a sigh of relief.)_

Luna: (_annoyed)_ Bout time, that kid was starting to get on my nerves.

(_Flashback to the cockpit of the Naboo cruiser. Luna sits in one of the chairs, drinking from a cup of tea. Lola , wonders over and sits next to her.)_

Lola: Luna , right? Is it ok if I ask you something?

Luna: (_shrugs)_ I guess.

Lola: How old were you when you started receiving Jedi training?

Luna: Three.

Lola: Has Sam always been your master?

Luna: Nah, Lana, she's the Grand Jedi master, handles the first few years of training. Then we get assigned to a permanent Master.

Lola: Is Sam a good Jedi master?

Luna: (_proudly)_ She's the best, little dudette.

Lola: One more thing, just out of curiosity, why can't you set foot on Alderaan anymore?

(_Luna sits up in the seat, alarmed and angry.)_

Luna: (_defensive) _THAT'S my business!

(_Back in the present.)_

_(Lola climbs into a transport that had been called for them. Lexx, the servants and King Winston and Lucy ride behind them. Lane sits next to her.)_

Lane: I thought Tatooine was bad, Least it had nature. (_to Lola)_ Still, Kings giving us the Royal treatment, I think.

(_The transport leaves the landing platform. It flies out over the city, and heads towards a large building. Inside, Lola and Lane stand and sit in a red room. Harold walks by and enters through a sliding glass door, where Lucy can be heard from within. Winston sits on the couch, wearing a grey royal suit, and a fan like head dress.)_

Lucy: (_as Harold comes in)_ There is no civility, only politics. Sigh. The republic isn't what it used to be. Senate's full of greedy, squabbling delegates. There is no interest…in the common good.

(_Lucy turns towards Winston.)_

Lucy: I'm sorry, but I must be frank. I see little chance the senate will act on the invasion.

Winston: Chancellor Chen seems to think there's hope.

Lucy: Sigh. I'm afraid the Chancellor has little real power. There are accusations of corruption, baseless though they are. The bureaucrats are the bosses now.

Winston: (_baffled)_ What are our options?

Lucy: Our best choice is to call for an election of a stronger supreme chancellor, one that can control the bureaucrats…and give us justice. (_to Winston, suggesting)_ You, your majesty, could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Chen.

Winston: (_confused)_ She's been our strongest supporter.

Lucy: If we don't do the vote of no confidence, our only other option is to submit a plea to the courts.

Winston: (_frowning)_ They take even longer to decide things then the senate. (_to Lucy)_ Our people are dying, Senator. We have to stop the Federation before it's too late.

(_Lucy looks at him apologetic.)_

Lucy: Pardon my saying so, but I'm afraid we might have to accept Federation control for the time being.

(_Winston frowns and shakes his head.)_

Winston: That's something I can not do.

…

(_Across the city, The Jedi Council building stands out. It a large, angular building with five, pillar like towers sticking from the roof. In the tallest of these, Sam and Luna stand before the council. It consists of the twelve highest ranking Jedi masters. They sit in a circle around the room. They speak to the in particular, In the center is Lana, with pointed ears and blonde hair in small pigtails wearing ragged robes, despite sitting she holds a small walking stick. The second is Mr. Skully, on her left, wearing brown Jedi robes. The third is Mr. Nakamura wearing a tan tunic with a black vest , and a large head holding binary brains. Sam wraps up her report.)_

Sam: Whoever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. (_to the three)_ My only conclusion is that he was…a Sith Lord.

Mr. Nakamura: (_bewildered)_ Impossible. (_to Lana and Mr. Skully)_ The Sith have been extinct for a millennium.

Mr. Skully: (_to Lana)_ I don't they could have returned without us knowing.

Lana: Ah, but the dark side is hard to see.

Mr. Skully: (_to Sam)_ At any rate, we will use all our resources to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity og who attacked you on Tatooine. May the Force be with you.

(_The two Jedi bow. Luna heads for the door. Sam stays where she is.)_

Lana: Sam, more to say have you?

(_Luna sees Sam hasn't moved and gets annoyed, realizing what she's up to.)_

Sam: Will your permission, Lans. I have encountered a vergence in the Force.

Lana: (_curious)_ Hmmm, a vergence?

Mr. Skully: (_curious)_ Located around a person?

Sam: (_nods)_ A girl, her cells have the highest midi-chlorian concentration I have seen in any life form. Even more than you, Lana. It's possibly she was conceived by Midi-chlorian's.

(_The Jedi all get interested and exchange a look. Luna still looks annoyed.)_

Mr. Skully: (_to Sam) _I take it you are referring to the prophecy…of the one who will bring balance to the Force? You think it's her?

Sam: (_sheepish)_ Well, I don't presume…

Lana: (_interrupting)_ But you do, you've already revealed what you think we should do.

Sam: I'd like to request that she be tested.

Lana: Oh, that's all. You request she is trained as a Jedi?

Sam: (_pressing)_ Finding her was the will of the Force. I don't doubt that.

(_The Jedi all exchange a look. Mr. Skully sighs.)_

Mr. Skully: Fine. Bring her before us, then.

(_Sam bows and heads for the door, Luna looking still annoyed , bows again. The two leave.)_

**There we go, the Jedi and company have made it to Coruscant, Sam and Luna believe they have seen a Sith Lord, And Sam requests Lola be tested. But seems Luna ain't to happy about that. Yes Mr. Skully and Mr. Nakamura portray Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi, come on, in both Star Wars and Loud of the Rings it's fun yo imagine these Likeable Characters as Bad ass warriors.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The King's Gambit**

**Just wanna say a quick thanks to all the positive feedback and favs I'm getting from this, it's my most popular story now. I'm surprised. I personally don't think it holds a Lightsaber to Matthiamore's Star Wars Loud House. Even if it is the prequel. See what I did with the candle joke? But seriously.**

(_In the high ceiling red hallway, Lola stands by a door. She is speaking to the guard.)_

Guard: (_into his comlink)_ The girl is here to see Lexx.

Voice: (_from comlink)_ Let her in.

(_The guard lets Lola pass as the door slides open. Like everything else in the building, the room was red. As she enters, one of the Kings servants comes up to her.)_

Servant: I'm sorry Lola, I'm afraid Lexx isn't her right now.

Voice: Who is it?

Servant: (_to_ _the_ _voice_) Lola Loudwalker, here to see Lexx, your Highness.

(_Lola and the servant turns to opposite room, off to the side. Two more servants are rummaging through clothes. King Winston comes from around the corner, wearing a dashing red suit, and a head dress with projections, coming down past his shoulders.)_

Winston: I've sent Lexx on an errand.

Lola: I just wanted to let him know I'm on my way to the Jedi Temple to start my training, I hope. I might never see him again, so I came to say goodbye.

Winston: (_smiles)_ We will tell him for you. We are most certain his heart goes with you.

Lola: (_bows respectfully)_ Thanks, your Highness.

…

(_Across the city, the senate gathers for the debate. The senate building is a large round building, wider at the top and narrowing towards the bottom. In a ginormous room. The senators and representatives are seated in hover platforms, aligned along the walls. A few small hover droids fly through the air. On a stand in the center, Chancellor Chen is seated with a big blue alien, with tucked tentacles coming from his head, and horns on his head, and another human.)_

Chen: (_rises)_ The chair recognizes the senator from the sovereign system of Naboo.

(_On their platform, Lucy stands and drives it towards the chair, so the senators could hear them. Seated with her are ,King Winston, Harold and a servant.)_

Lucy: Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the senate. A most terrible tragedy has occurred, which started right here with the Trade Federation's taxation of trade routes…and it now engulfs our entire planet…

(_Another platform comes forward. This holds the representatives of the Trade Federation.)_

Representative: (_angry_) This is Outrageous! I object to the senators statement!

Chen: (_stern)_ The chair does not recognize the senator of the Trade Federation at this time.

Lucy: To state our claims, I present King Winston, recently elected ruler of the Naboo, who speaks on our behalf.

(_Lucy moves out of the way so King Winston can speak.)_

Winston: Representatives of the Republic, I come before you under the gravest of circumstances. The droid armies of the Trade Federation have invaded the Naboo system—

(_The Trade Federation's representatives interrupt once again.)_

Representative : I object! They have no proof! We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth.

(_A third platform makes it's way forward. This one holds a group of three eyed, pinkish orange skin aliens.)_

Representative #2: The congress of Malastare agrees with the honorable delegates from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed.

Chen: The point..

Blue guy: Excuse me Chancellor.

(_He starts whispering in Chen's ear. On the Naboo platform, Lucy frowns.)_

Lucy: Sigh. Enter the bureaucrat. The true rulers of the Republic._ (to King Winston)_ I might also add they take their paychecks from the Trade Federation. This is where Chancellor Chen's strength will wither.

(_In the chair, Chen finishes speaking to blue guy.)_

Chen: The point is conceded. (_to Winston)_ Will you allow a commission to be appointed to explore the validity of your accusations?

Winston: (_firm)_ I will not defer. My subjects are in danger . I came before you to solve this attack on my planet now. Not to watch my people suffer and die, while you discuss this in a committee! If you can't do it, maybe we should find someone who can! I call for a vote of no confidence… in Chancellor Chen's leadership.

_(Everyone in the room gets flabbergasted, and begins murmuring among themselves. Chen , looking about to faint , sits down. The senators begin to chant.)_

Senators: Vote now! Vote now!

Blue guy: Order!

(_In the Naboo platform, Lucy gives a small smile.)_

Lucy: (_to Winston) _ Now, they will elect a new Chancellor, a stronger Chancellor. One that will do something about our tragedy.

Winston: (_confused)_ This is moving fast.

Lucy: Yeah, I know. There's a reason episodes IV through VI are superior.

…

(_As dusk began to settle over Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple, Sam and Luna move past a door to a window side hallway.)_

Luna: Lola won't pass the council's tests, Sam. You know as well as I do she's too old.

Sam: (_to Luna)_ Lola will become a Jedi, I promise you that.

Luna: (_exasperated)_ Not again, Sam. Don't defy the council.

Sam: I'll do what I must, Luna.

(_Sam heads over to the window overlooking the city. Luna joins her.)_

Luna: This is bogus, Sam. For crying out loud, if you just followed the code, you'd be on the council. Their not gonna go for it. Not this time.

(_In answer, Sam simply puts her hand on Luna's shoulder.)_

Sam: Your getting there, Lunes. But you still have much to learn.

(_The two continue to stare out at the city. In the council chamber, Lola stands in the center , will all the Jedi staring at her, will interest. Mr. Skully holds a small viewscreen that shows images. Lola correctly names them as they appear.)_

Lola: A ship… a cup… a ship…a speeder… You at a cantina party on Alderaan.

Mr. Skully: (_alarmed)_ Oh jeez! How'd that get on here?! (_Starts smacking the viewscreen desperate)_ Come on! Shut off! Shut off!

(_The other Jedi chuckle as Mr. Skully manages to turn off the view screen, he straightens himself in an attempt to look dignified. Lana looks at him unapprovingly.)_

Lana: I'll talk with you about that later. (_to Lola)_ Now you, how do you feel?

Lola: Cold, ma'am.

Lana: Why, are you afraid?

Lola: (_defensive)_ No, ma'am.

Lana: I think you are. We can see throughout you. Your emotions say different.

Mr. Skully: Be mindful of your feelings.

Mr. Nakamura: Your thoughts are on your mother?

Lola: (_in a sad tone)_ I miss her.

Lana: Afraid to lose her?

Lola: What's that's gotta do with anything?

Lana: Hey, don't get snippy with me! As for your question, it's has to do with everything. Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear becomes anger. Anger becomes hate. Hate becomes suffering. (_Lola looks between Lana and Mr. Skully)_ And I sense much fear in you.

(_Lana then leans into close to Mr. Skully. They whisper so no one else can hear.)_

Lana: Now what was that about a cantina party?

Mr. Skully: I know your mad, but…

Lana: (interrupting) You bet I'm mad. Why wasn't I invited? I may be the grand Jedi master, but I still like to party. Was it fun?

Mr. Skully: (_chuckles)_ You bet it was. In fact, because of that party…Luna can't set foot on Alderaan anymore.

…

(_Day turns to night. In the room they had meet Lucy in, Winston stares out the window, deep in thought. Lane walks up to stand beside him.)_

Lane: You think your people are gonna die?

Winston: (_depressed)_ I don't know.

Lane: And the Gungan's are gonna get it to?

Winston: (_truthfully)_ I hope not.

Lane: (_serious_) Even if we do, we're not going down without a fight. We're warriors, everyone of us. Got a huge grand army and everything. (_to Winston)_ You know, Sometimes I think that's why you Naboo guys don't like us.

(_Winston says nothing. An idea started to form in his head at Lane's comment. Both turn around at the sound of the door opening. Harold and Lucy approach them with purpose.)_

Harold: (_smiles)_ Your Highness. (_indicates Lucy)_ Senator Lucy has been nominated to succeed Chancellor Chen… as Supreme Chancellor.

Lucy: (_small smile)_ A surprise, of course. But a welcome one. (_Winston walks pass)_ Your Majesty, if I'm elected I swear to put an end to the corruption of the senate.

Winston: (_to Lucy)_ Who else besides you have been nominated?

Harold: Stanley Chantilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare.

Lucy: Not to worry, I feel our situation will help create strong sympathies for us. (_sits down)_ I will be Chancellor.

Winston: I hope so. But I fear by the time you have gained control of the bureaucrats, there will be nothing left of our people, our way of life.

Lucy: I feel your concern is well founded, unfortunately the Trade Federation has control of our planet.

Winston: (_deep in thought)_ Lucy, this is your arena. I must return to mine.

Lucy: What do you mean?

Winston: To put it simply, I've decided to go back to Naboo.

(_Harold, Lucy and Lane are shocked and frightened by this.)_

Lucy: Go back? Your majesty, be real. If you do, those Federation jerks will force you to sign their treaty.

Winston: (_to Lucy)_ I don't plan on signing any treaty. My fate will be the same as that of our people. (_to Harold)_ Captain.

Harold: Yes, King Winston?

Winston: Ready my ship.

(_Harold, Lane, and the servants head out the door. Winston moves to do so as well.)_

Lucy: Sigh. I implore you, Winston stay here we're it's safe.

Winston: (_to Lucy)_ It's clear to me the Republic isn't what it used to be. Though I pray you'll be able to bring sanity and compassion back to the senate.

(_Winston leaves through the door. Lucy watches him go. In the Jedi council room, Sam, Luna and Lola stand before them again.)_

Mr. Nakamura: (_to Sam)_ Well, Sam you were right. The force is indeed strong with her.

Sam: She's to be trained then?

Mr. Skully: (_shakes his head)_ No, she won't be.

Sam: (_bewildered)_ No?

Luna: Told ya, Sam.

Mr. Skully: (_to Luna)_ Hush. (_to Sam)_ She's to old.

Sam: (_to the three, pointedly)_ She IS the chosen one. You have to see it.

Lana: Her future is clouded.

(_Sam is quiet as she thinks for a minute. She then steps up to Lola and places her hand on her shoulder.)_

Sam: Fine, I will train her, then.

(_Luna looks at her, shocked and a little hurt.)_

Sam: I take Lola as my Padawan.

Lana: Not gonna happen. You already have an apprentice, Sam. There's no way you can have two.

Mr. Skully: She's right, Jedi code forbids it.

Sam: (_certain)_ Luna is ready.

Luna: (_steps forward)_ I am ready to face the trails, dudes.

Lana: (_frowns)_ I think we'll keep our own council on whose ready for the trails.

Sam: She's headstrong, and has a lot to learn from the living force, but she's capable. There's not much else I can teach her.

(_Sam and Luna turn to stare at each other.)_

Lana: We will decide what to do about Lola, here later, now there are more pressing concerns.

Mr. Skully: Indeed. (_to Sam, Luna and Lola)_ The senates voting on a new Supreme Chancellor, and King Winston is returning to Naboo. This is a bold move which will put pressure on the Trade Federation and might even widen the confrontation.

Mr. Nakamura: (_adding)_ And could even draw out the Kings attacker.

Mr. Skully (_to Sam)_ Go with Winston to Naboo and discover the identity of one one who attacked you on Tatooine. This could be the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith.

Lana: May the Force be with you.

(_The three bow and exit the room.)_

…

(_Later, at the landing platform. A Republic transport ship flies away. On the platform Lane, , King Winston, Harold, and the Kings servants, head towards the Cruiser. Lola and Lisa wait in the center From the Cruiser, Sam and Luna having arrived before walk to meet them.)_

Luna: Sam, it's not disrespect. It's true.

Sam: (_short)_ From your point of view, maybe.

Luna: Lola's dangerous. All those high ranking Jedi sense it, why can't you?

Sam: (_to Luna, final)_ Her Fates uncertain. She's not dangerous. The council will figure out Lola's future. That should satisfy you. Now get on board.

(_Luna is quiet. She walks back to the Crusier and climbs inside. Behind her, Lola and Lisa hear everything. Lola comes up to Sam.)_

Lisa: (_whimper)_ Tensions so thick, you can dissect it with a Lightsaber. Hate awkward moments.

Lola: (_to Sam)_ Sam, I don't wanna be a problem. Ever since I showed up, you and Luna don't look like your getting along.

(_Sam kneels down to look Lola in the eyes.)_

Sam: (_warmly)_ Don't worry, we've had our arguments in the past, it's just a Master and apprentice thing, we'll be fine. Your not a problem. However since I'm unable to train you, watch me and be mindful. Always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stick close to me and every little thing is gonna be alright.

Lola: (_confused) _ Sam, I heard Master Lana mention Midi-chlorian's. What are those?

Sam: (_sighs)_ Midi-chlorian's are microscopic life forms that live inside you. They are a way to measure Force sensitivity. But in all honesty it makes my head hurt trying to explain it. So please never mention them again.

Lola: Ok, now I'm even more confused.

Sam: _(smiles)_ With and training, Lols, you'll get it, you will.

(_Sam rises as Winston and his caravan come up to them. Sam bows as he approaches.)_

Sam: (_walking beside him)_ Your Majesty, it is Lunes and my pleasure to continue to serve and protect you.

Winston: Your help is most welcome. Lucy fears that those freaks in the Trade Federation mean to destroy me.

Sam: (_firm)_ Rest assured, I will not allow that to happen.

(_They head inside the Cruiser. Lane waits for them to enter as Lola and Lisa hurry to catch up.)_

Lane: (_excited)_ We're going home! Finally, (_looks at the city)_ Makes me sick just being here.

Lola: (_to Lisa)_ Come on, Lis.

Lisa: Hold your preverbal horses. I'm not made for racing speed.

(_They board the ship. The Naboo cruiser lifts of the platform and takes off. They leave the space around Coruscant. It blasts off into space far away from Coruscant.)_

…

(_On Naboo, in the palace, in a stairwell another hologram of the hooded figure stands before Schoffner and the Dogcatcher.)_

Figure: Is the planet secure?

Schoffner: We have located and taken over the last remaining pockets of primitives. The planet is now completely ours.

Figure: (_pleased)_ Good. I will see things in the Senate stay in uselessness. My apprentice Darth Luke, will be joining you shortly.

Schoffner: Yes, my lady.

(_The hologram of the figure vanishes. The Dogcatcher looks on edge.)_

Dogcatcher: (_uneasy) _Aww man, that guy gives me the creeps.

Schoffner: (_points to Hologram projector)_ Uhh, I'd be careful. That thing has a speaker, and he might have heard you.

Luke's voice: (_from hologram projector)_ I did. (_Schoffner and the Dogcatcher start)_ I'll have you know I enjoy scaring you non Force wielders.

(_The sound of a phone being hung up is heard, as Luke hangs up.)_

Dogcatcher: (_angry terror)_ Freak of nature!

(_On the Naboo cruiser, Lola sits in the Cockpit with Grant. He points out controls on the dashboard.)_

Grant: Those are the forward stabilizers.

(_Lola points out another control.)_

Lola: And that one controls the pitch, right?

Grant: (_chuckles)_ Not bad, you catch on pretty quick.

(_In the royal chamber. Winston sits in front of Harold, Sam, Luna and Lane. Behind him his servants stand at attention.)_

Harold: As soon as we land, those Federation bozos will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty.

Sam: I agree. Not sure what you wish to accomplish by this.

Winston: I'm taking back what's ours, that's what.

Harold: There are too few of us, Your Highness. (_grim)_ We have no army.

Sam: And as a Jedi, I can only protect you. I can't fight a war for you.

Winston: (_to Lane)_ Lane Binks.

Lane: (_surprised, behind Luna)_ Me?

(_In front of him, Luna starts and places her hand on her chest.)_

Luna: Blimey! (_to Lane)_ Brah, don't sneak up on me like that!

Winston: (_ingores Luna's outburst)_ Yes. I need your help.

(_The ship arrives outside Naboo and flies towards it. Grant, Harold and Luna are now in the cockpit.)_

Grant: I have one battleship on scope.

(_Luna looks at the viewscreen of the Trade Federation ship.)_

Luna: It's a Droid control ship.

Harold: (_frowns)_ They probably know we're coming.

Luna: Too right, we haven't much time.

(_The ship enters Naboo's atmosphere and flies over a forest. The ship lands in a small clearing. Everyone exits, Luna makes her way over to Sam. Sam stands scanning the surrounding trees.)_

Luna: Lanes on his way to the Gungan's city, Sam.

Sam: Good.

Luna: You think Winston's plan will work?

Sam: Not sure, The Gungan's will not be easily swayed, especially that one with the drooling thing. (_to Luna)_ And we won't be able to use our power to help him.

(_Sam goes back to staring at the trees. Luna is silent. She looks ashamed.)_

Luna: (_apologetic_) Sam, I wanna apologize for my behavior earlier. I'm the learner, you're the master. It's not my place to disagree with you about Lola. (_to Sam, grateful)_ And I think it righteous you think I'm ready to face the trails.

(_Sam looks at Luna as she apologized. She smiles warmly.)_

Sam: (_proud)_ You've been a good apprentice, Lunes. Not to mention a good friend. And you can play guitar like there no tomorrow. You're a much wiser Jedi than I am. I foresee that you are gonna become a great Jedi knight. Maybe even the best. That and you will be one of the only charaters to appear in all six of the good Star Wars films.

Luna: (_confused)_ I thought only IV through VI were considered awesome?

Sam: Yeah, but look on the bright side. (_turns to the reader)_ Least we're not in the Sequel sequels.

Luna: (_considering)_ Good point.

(_Later at the lakeside, Lane resurfaces from the water. He shakes himself of water and approaches the Harold and the Jedi.)_

Lane: (_baffled)_ I searched everywhere, no one's there. The whole cities deserted…

(_Further away, the rest of the Naboo and Lola hears this and gets nervous.)_

Lane: … Looked like some kind of fight.

Luna: (_to Sam)_ Do you think the Gungan's got hauled away to the camps?

Harold: (_dark)_ More likely, they were wiped out. (_to Lane)_ No offense.

Lane: None taken. (_to Luna and Harold)_ But I think your both wrong.

Sam: Do you know where they might be, Lane?

Lane: Well, we have this sacred place we go to in times of trouble. It's not far from here actually. I'll show you. Come on! Come on!

(_Lane heads deeper into the forest. Everyone else follows.)_

**Good place to stop. Big battle soon to Come. **

**And yes I'm baised I'm an Obi-Wan fan he's my favorite Star Wars charater. So I was both happy and sad that Luna portrayed him. Just like I'm sure Matthiamore was happy and sad I cast Lori as Boromir in Loud of the Rings. We love the Characters and felt the cast suited them. But at the same time….we know these dudes are gonna die. It's bittersweet.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Retaking the Palace**

(_Sam, Luna, Lane, Lola, Lisa , Winston, Harold and the other Naboo are lead through the forest by Gungan's mounted on Kaadu. After a short march they arrive I a clearing, with giant stone statue heads in the ground and another the trees. Gungan children run around, while the adults watch the newcomers get brought to one of the statue heads. On top stands the Supermarket manager, along with two other council members. In front of the convoy is Captain Tarpals.)_

Tarpals: (_to the Supermarket manager)_ Your Honor, King Winston of the Naboo.

(_The group walks closer to where the Supermarket manager is standing. Lane gets nervous.)_

Lane: Uh, Hi there, Big boss, Your Honor.

Supermarket manager: Lane Binks. (_indicates everyone else)_ Who in the gods names have you brought with you?

(_Winston steps forward, he's wearing a regal black and red suit and yet another headdress.)_

Winston: I am King Winston of the Naboo. I come before you in peace.

Supermarket manager: Oh, Big Boss of the Naboo. (_accusing)_ You brought the mechanical monstrosities to our city. Force us to our sacred place.

Winston: We've searched you out because we wish to form an alliance with you.

(_Suddenly one of the servants steps forward_._ It was Lexx.)_

Lexx: Your Honor.

Supermarket manager: (_annoyed)_ Ok, that was rude , even by my standards. Who are you?

Lexx: **I** am King Winston.

(_Lane and Lola get surprised at this.)_

Lane: Say what?

Lola: (_confused)_ I thought you were Lexx?

Winston: (_to Lola, smiling)_ No, I'm Winston. (_to King Winston)_ He's Lexx.

(_Lexx takes off his headdress. He has well combed blonde hair, parted along the side and is missing his canines.)_

Lexx: (_to everyone) _How's it going?

Winston: (_to Supermarket manager)_ He's my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard.

Lexx: In a nut shell I'm his human shield.

(_Luna looks at Sam and she isn't surprised in the slightest.)_

Luna: (_smirks)_ How long did you know?

Sam: (_amused)_ Had my suspicions from the start. It was solidified on Tatooine. No servant has hair that nice

Winston: (_to Supermarket manager)_ I apologize for my deception, but it was necessary for my protection. While it's true we don't always agree, Your Honor, We've always shared Naboo in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. All will be lost if we don't act quickly. I ask for your help.

(_Winston then surprised everyone by getting down on his knees. Sam, Luna and everyone else follow his example. )_

Winston:…No, I beg you to help us. We are your humble servants. Our fate is up to you.

(_The Supermarket manager looks over the scene with interest. There is a brief moment of silence. It's suddenly broken by the Supermarket manager laughing.)_

Supermarket manager: (_to Winston, laughing) _So, You don't actually think you Naboo are greater than the Gungan's? I like that! Guess maybe we can be friends.

(_The Supermarket manager then shakes his head, sending saliva everywhere. Winston, Sam and Luna smile, while Lane, Lola Lisa and everyone else begins to cheer in happiness at one problem, being solved. But one still remained.)_

…**...**

(_In the Palace, Schoffner sits on a throne at a desk. The Dogcatcher is on her right. On her left is Darth Luke, with his hood up. On either side of the door is armed battle droids. Before the three, is another hologram of the hooded figure.)_

Schoffner: We sent out patrols. We've already located their starship in the swamp. We will find them before long, my lady.

Figure: (_baffled)_ Sigh. This an unexpected move from that little brat. Too aggressive. (_to Darth Luke) _Be mindful, Luke. Let them make the first move. Let them come to you.

Darth Luke: Yes, my master.

…

(_Out on the grassy plains of Naboo. A Gungan lookout sits on top of a large stone head, he looks through a pair of binoculars. After a second he looks down at the ground. Lola looks up at him.)_

Gungan: Their coming!

Lola: (_excited)_ All right!

(_Lola runs over to the edge of the forest. Winston, Sam, Luna and the other Naboo crowd around a speeder. Luna holds a viewscreen while Sam makes battle plans.)_

Lola: Their here!

Winston: (_relieved)_ Good. They made it.

(_They look across the plains as the sounds of engines reach their ears. They see three speeders moving towards them. While Winston goes to great them. The Supermarket manager puts his arm around Lanes shoulders.)_

Supermarket manager: Can't believe I'm saying this, but you actually did good Binks.

Lane: (_chuckles)_ Aww, it was nothing.

Supermarket manager: Lane, you brought the Gungan's and the Naboo together. So, as a reward…I'm making you bombad General of the Gungan army.

(_Lane is flabbergasted at this.)_

Lane: Me?! General!? (_looking like he might faint)_ Ok deep breath. (_takes a deep breath and relaxes) _Ok, think I'm good. (_a second passes)_ Nope.

(_Lane faints. The Supermarket manager laughs and walks over to the speeder, where Winston, Sam, Luna, Lisa and the rest are listening to Harold reporting what he had seen in the city.)_

Winston:…What's the situation?

Harold: Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. (_to everyone)_ Unfortunately , the Federation's army is much bigger than we thought, and much stronger, too.

(_Harold turns to Winston.)_

Harold: Your Highness, I don't think this is a battle we can win.

Winston: Well, then it's a good thing the battle is just the diversion. The Gungan's will draw the droid army away from the city. (_to Lisa)_ Lisa, if you please.

Lisa: My pleasure, your majesty.

(_A small, dimensional hologram comes out of the projector on Lisa's torso. They see the hologram is of the palace.)_

Winston: We can enter the city using the secret passage on the waterfall side…

(_As Winston explains , a red line leaves a path from the secret entrance up to the palace.)_

Winston:…Once we get to the main entrance, You, Captain Harold will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture Viceroy Schoffner. Without her, those walking toasters will be lost and confused. (_to Sam and Luna)_ What do you think, Jedi?

(_The Jedi are silent as they listened to Winston's plan. Sam studies the hologram carefully.)_

Sam: Schoffner will be well-guarded. Especially since they know we're here.

Harold: Our main problem is getting into the throne room. Once inside, we should have no problems.

Sam: (_to the Supermarket manager)_ It's possible with this diversion, many Gungan's will be killed as well.

Supermarket manager: We're ready to do our part!

Winston: We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army. We send what pilots we have to knock out take out the droid control ship orbiting the planet.

Sam: (_pondering)_ The Plans well-conceived. But there's still great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not be enough to penetrate the shields.

Luna: (_to Winston)_ There's an even bigger danger. If Schoffner escapes, Your Highness, she will return with another droid army.

Winston: (_serious)_ Well, that's why I'm not planning on failing to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it.

(_Everyone takes this in. Back in the Palace. Schoffner, the Dogcatcher and Darth Luke walk along a hallway. Before them a mobile hologram projector shows a hologram of the hooded figure.)_

Figure: King Winston is even more foolish then I thought. To go up against your droid army.

Schoffner: We are sending all troops to meet this army amassing in the swamps. It appears to be entirely compiled of primatives.

Figure: This will work in our favor.

Schoffner: I have the ok to proceed, then, my lady?

Figure: Wipe them out. All of them.

(_The Gungan's army marches through the fog shrouded swamp. They exit on to the plains. On a hill, a Gungan blows into a war horn. Hundreds of Gungan's walk or ride on Kaadu. Wagons carry giant artillery balls of blue plasma. While fifteen foot tall four legged creatures called FamBaa lumber along carrying shield generators on their backs. Up front, Tarpals and Lane on their Kaadu hold up their hands, signaling a halt.)_

Tarpals: Halt. Start up the shields.

(_Gungan's situated in cockpits on the generators, activate the shield. Beams of energy travel from generator to generator. Once all are activated the energy beams head skyward, and spread apart, I seconds the entire army is standing behind a protective sphere of energy.)_

_(From the hills in front of them, droid tanks hover over into view. Behind them appear MTT's. In one tank, a Droid looks through some binoculars and gives the signal.)_

Droid commander: Open fire.

(_The tanks open fire of the Gungan army. The rounds impact harmlessly on the shielding.)_

(_In the city, Winston, Sam, Luna and Lola along with other Naboo rebels, among them the fighter pilots, make their way down some stairs outside. They are in a square in the city. Patrolling is a token force of battle droids and tanks. Winston comes to a stop behind a corner. Peering around, he signals with a red light. Past the guard of droids a blue light answers.)_

_(Harold makes a signal for them to stand clear. Behind Winston, Sam kneels down to look Lola in the eyes.)_

Sam: Lols, once we get inside, I want you to find a safe place to hide and stay there, you understand.

Lola: Sure.

Sam: (_stern) _Stay there.

(_Over with Harold's half of the rebels. A speeder equipped with a laser turret moves into position. It fires a single round, destroying one of the tanks and knocking several battle droids to the ground.)_

Battle droids: There they are! Open fire!

(_The droids open fire on the rebels. The rebels return fire as a shootout begins. Winston hurries for the entrance to the hanger, Sam and Luna follow, activating their Lightsabers. Droids move in to fight them, but are either shot or cut down by the Jedi's Sabers. Winston, Sam, Luna, Lola, Lisa Harold and several other rebels enter the hanger while the rest hold off the droids. In the palace, Schoffner and the Dogcatcher watch the skirmish through a screen.)_

Schoffner: I thought the battle was gonna take place far from here. (_to the Dogcatcher)_ This is way too close.

Dogcatcher: I hear that. (_notices something else in the moniters)_ Are you serious!? (_to Schoffner)_ That Sith parked in the handicapped zone. (_looks again annoyed)_ And kitty corner also!

Schoffner: (_irritated_) Seriously? We may be bad guys. But that's just uncalled for.

(_The doors to the hanger open. Droids blast away as the rebels and Jedi enter. The rebels return fire, while the Jedi deflect the bolts with their Sabers. Several droids are hit.)_

Sam: (_to Lola) _Lols, find cover. Quick!

Winston: (_to the pilots)_ Get to your ships!

(_Lola runs off to find a hiding spot, while the pilots make a break for their ships. Winston, Sam, Luna , Harold and the rest provide cover. Astromech droids are hoisted up into sockets behind the ships cockpits as pilots scramble inside. The rebels and Droids continue their shoot out. Shooters on both sides are hit.)_

_(The ships lift of the ground and take off for the open hanger door. Lisa stops under an empty one, and a pair of metal arms reach down and hoist her into the empty socket.)_

Lisa: Hello. Empty ship waiting to kick so serious scrap metal. I ready to kick them in their Gluteus Maximus!

(_Ducking laser fire, Lola hurries over and scurries up the ladder to the open cockpit. The Ships heading to take on the control ship, continue to peel out of the hanger. One is hit by a tank stationed outside and spins towards the Earth and blows up in flames.)_

_(The rest leave the atmosphere into open space. The ships fly in formation , getting closer to the control ship every second. As they close in, hundreds of vulture droids, in ship mode flies out and speed to face them.)_

_(The front most pilot , who is Grant, notices.)_

Grant: Watch out! Fighters straight ahead.

Pilot: #1: Roger, Bravo Leader.

Pilot :#2: Roger, Bravo Leader.

(_The ships close with each other. An all out Dog fight begins.)_

(_Out on the plains, the tanks continue to fire rounds at the shielded Gungan army. The droid commander, looks through his binoculars and sees the cannon fire isn't doing any harm.)_

Droid commander: Cease fire.

(_The tanks cease firing, behind them, the MTT'S open up, racks of deactivated battle droids emerge. The droids are lowered to the ground. Inside the shield the Gungan's prepare for battle. The front most warriors energy shields, while the ones in the back bring in catapults and load the artillery balls.)_

(_Up in space, the ship battle rages on. Inside the ship, a numodian turns to an aid.)_

Numodian: #1: Activate the droids.

Aide: Yes, sir.

_(A button is activated, sending a signal to the deactivated battle droids. The droids immediately activate and raise up. Drawing their weapons, they turn towards the Gungan army_.)

Tarpals: (_to Lane)_ Ouch time.

(_The droids march towards the shields. They effortlessly pass through and begin firing on them. )_

(_Gungan's with shields deflect the laser fire. While Gungan's with Atlatl's that fling smaller version's of the artillery balls launch a volley into the droids, several are hit and short out.)_

(_Gungan's in the back, launch the catapults, larger artillery balls rain down from above. Lanes mount panics and tosses him off.)_

(_Lane picks himself up and sees Gungan's using slings to launch more artillery at the droids. Lane tries to do the same, but his doesn't go anywhere and he falls dizzily to the ground)_

…

_(In the hanger, the rebels have finished off the battle droids.)_

Winston: My guess is Schoffner's in the throne room.

Harold: (_nods)_ Red group! Blue group! Everybody, this way!

(_Lola pokes her head out of the cockpit. She sees everyone else is heading for the door that leads into the palace.)_

Lola: Hey, wait for me!

(_The Jedi bring up the rear of the group. Sam and Luna look up at her.)_

Sam: No, Lola. Stay where you are. Your safe there.

Lola: But i—

Sam: (_final)_ Stay in that cockpit.

(_Lola doesn't try to argue. She sits back down in the ship. The Jedi follow after the rebels. They suddenly feel a cold, dark presence with the force coming behind the door. )_

_(The rebels get closer to the door. Half a dozen feet from it, it opens by itself. The rebels come to a stop. They see Darth Luke standing there waiting for them in the hallway.)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**:** Duel of the Fates**

(_Darth Luke slowly lifts his head to look at the Naboo, as intense, ominous orchestra music is heard . Sam and Luna approach slowly from behind, glaring at the Sith Lord.)_

Sam: We'll handle this.

Winston: We'll take the long way.

_(The Naboo split into two groups, heading off on opposite sides of the door. Sam and Luna walk forward until they were only a dozen feet from the Sith. Neither side wastes any words and calmly take off their hooded robes. Underneath them Sam and Luna wear tan, rugged cloths while Darth Luke has a similar outfit, only black as well as a small row horns under his faux hawk.)_

_(Over in the ship Lola was in, Lisa, in her socket swivels her head towards the hangers exit.)_

Lisa: (_alarmed)_ Look out! Several hostile droids are coming this way!

(_Three droideka's roll into view from the door beside the hanger. The unfurl and activate their shields and open fire on the Naboo. Lola watches as they scurry for cover and return fire. She sees Winston among them and gets worried.)_

Lola: We gotta do something, Lisa. Quick!

(_With the Jedi and Sith, Darth Luke ignites his red bladed lightsaber, a second duel blade comes out the other end. Sam and Luna ignite their own Sabers as well, and form battle positions. Luke grins.)_

Luke: (_arrogant)_ You know one of the many benefits of having a double bladed lightsaber? I get to kill two Jedi at once.

Luna: Lightsaber's and big talk don't prove a thing. It's how you use it. Why don't you stop talking and show us!

Luke: Gladly!

(_Luna leaps over Like and strikes at him with her Saber, While Sam strikes from the front. Luke deflects both attacks as their sabers continue to meet in combat.)_

_(The Naboo continue to fire at the droideka's in desperation, but are unable to hit them, due to their shielding. Several Naboo are hit.)_

Lisa: Quickly! We must aid our allies!

Lola: I'm trying to I don't know where the trigger is on this thing!

(_Lola hits a button and the ship lifts of the ground. It begins heading for the hanger exit.)_

Lola: Oops, wrong one. Maybe this one.

(_Lola pulls a switch and the cockpit closes.)_

Lisa: (_annoyed)_ Could it be the one underneath the targeting computer?!

Lola: (_sheepish)_ Oh, yeah.

(_Lola lines up the droideka's in the computer as they head for the exit. Lola unloads a barrage of lasers and a droideka is destroyed.)_

Lola: (_excited)_ Yeah! Eat Laser!

(_Winston peers around his cover and watches as Lola takes out the other two droideka's before heading out of the hanger into open sky.)_

Winston: Let's go!

(_Winston and the others make a break for the door and leave the hanger. In the ship, Lola manages to avoid getting shot by the tank and rapidly begins to gain altitude.)_

Lisa: Lola! Sam told you to stay somewhere safe! This isn't safe!

Lola: I can't turn back , this dang things on automatic pilot! Try and over ride it.

Lisa: Will do.

(_Lola sees a pilot helmet in the cockpit and puts it on as her ship flies towards the droid control ship.)_

_(Back in the hanger, Sam and Luna are locked in combat with Luke. The Jedi attack aggressively while Luke appears to be on the defensive. After slashing with their sabers for a few moments Luke suddenly kicks out and knocks Sam to the floor. Luke leaps backwards, Luna follows, moving to a side door of the hanger. He moves a broken piece of droid into the control mechanism with the force. The door opens and Luke and Luna's hit their sabers against each other.)_

_(Sam rushes back into the fight. Luke deflects a slash from her, before he kicks Luna down. Luna grunts before she hits the floor and gets back up again. Sam keep on the offensive pushing Luke back. Luna runs back into the fight, as they head through the door into a massive generator room full of walkways and glowing energy tubes. The Jedi continue to slash with their sabers, backing Luke up to the edge. They stop fighting and Luke looks down, seeing how far the fall is.)_

Luke: (_to the Jedi)_ Ok. Guess you Jedi are tougher then you look. You got me cornered.

(_Sam swings her Saber, but Luke suddenly flips backwards, landing on the walkway behind them.)_

Luke: (_grins)_ Psych!

(_Sam and Luna leap after him. Luna and Luke swing their sabers at each other and make contact.)_

_(Winston, Harold and the other Naboo rebels run down the hall. They see a patrol of battle on the stairs beyond. A rebel fires but misses and hits a columns. The droids notice this and begin firing. The Naboo take cover behind the columns and return fire. Another shoot out occurs. After shots from both sides are exchanged, Winston turns to Harold.)_

Winston: (_impatient)_ We don't have time for this, Captain.

(_Winston shoots at a Droid and takes it out. Out in space, Lola's ship leaves the Atmosphere and flies towards the battle around the droid control ship.)_

Lisa: It would seem the auto pilot is taking us to knock out the power controlling the droids our Gungan allies are battling.

Lola: (_sees the dog fight) _Oh brother.

(_Out on the Naboo plains, Droideka's join the battle droids inside the Gungan shield. They open fire, and a few Gungan's and their mounts are hit. The Gungan continue to fling artillery balls at the droids, and deflect bolts with their energy shields.)_

_(A Droid bisected by a return blast lands on Lane's back. Lane panics.)_

Lane: Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!

(_Lane throws it off and stomps on it.)_

Lane: Dumb droid! Take that!

(_Lane kicks the droid. His foot gets caught in the wiring.)_

Lane: Hey let go! Or at least by me dinner first.

(_Lane tries to shake it off. A Droid comes over and tries to shot him, Lanes shaking causes the bisected Droid to fire it's gun, the approaching droid is hit. Lane lights up, seeing this. He takes out a few more droids like this, then sees a droideka aiming at him. Lane drops down in fear, making the droid fire again, taking off one of the Droideka's legs. The droideka's flops over and crawls helplessly on the ground.)_

(_Up in space, Grant leads several Naboo starfighters in a nosedive radically towards the mounted gun turrets on the ship.)_

Grant: Their deflector shields are too strong!

(_The turrents fire and a starfighter goes up in flames. Lola and Lisa fly through the combat, with their ship on autopilot. They barely avoid getting hit.)_

Lola: This is tense!

(_Several vulture droids fly past them firing at the other starfighter.)_

Lola: (_to the droids)_ Space hogs! (_to Lisa)_ Lisa, get us of this auto pilot, before both of us get killed!

(_Lisa accesses the internal controls on the ship. The auto pilot gets turned off.)_

Lola: You did it , Lisa!

Lisa: Duh, it was a very simple procedure.

Lola: Ok, let's go left.

_(Lola turns the ships controls, the Naboo ship veers radically to the left, straight into the thick of the fighting.)_

Lisa: Lola! What are you doing? Now that the ship is under your control, should we not turn back?

Lola: (_shocked)_ What? Go back? No way? Sam told me to stay in this cockpit, so that's what I'm doing.

(_Several laser bursts fly over them.)_

Lisa: I do not think this is what the Jedi master had in mind!

(_Several vulture follow Lola and attempt to shoot her down. Lola weaves through the structures along the ships hull.)_

Lola: I'll try spinning. That ought to shake them.

Lisa: (_panicked)_ Or kill us both!

(_Lola twists the controls, making the ship spin crazily. The vulture droids manage to stay on her. Lisa looks like she may barf any second.)_

Lisa: (_nauseous)_ Oh, I think I may expel oil!

Lola: (_annoyed)_ I know we're in trouble. Just hang on.

…

(_In the hall of the palace , Winston, Harold and the Naboo are still locked in a shoot out with the battle droids. They exchange a few more shots with several droids getting hit. Harold suddenly turns his gun on a nearby window and shots the glass out.)_

Harold: Go!

(_Winston , Harold and several other Naboo across the hall, ducking laser fire to the window. While the rest of the Naboo stay and hold off the droids.)_

Harold: Ascension guns.

(_They pull out cable guns and crawl out the broken window on to the narrow ledge._ _They shot their cables up at the window sill above, and hit the winch control on the cable guns. They are pulled up, they reach the ledge on the window and release the cables and switch the guns to blaster mode. They get on either side of the window as Winston aims his blaster at the glass. The glass explodes into the hall. The Naboo crawl inside look to make sure it's deserted and run down the hallway.)_

(_In the generator room, , Sam ,Luna and Luke continue their fight on the walkway. They have somehow moved to the one above where they were originally. Together Sam and Luna hold their own against the Sith. Luke blocks a slash from both before suddenly kicking out again at Luna, knocking her towards the edge. Luna cries out as she hits the edge and goes over. Luna descends down until she hits the floor of a lower level and rolls off. Her Lightsaber hits the ground . She catches onto the edge and hangs there by her fingers.)_

Luna: Whoa! Whoa!

(_Above Luke slashes at Sam. Their sabers lock. Sam suddenly backhands him, sending him off the edge to the walkway below. He hits the floor hard.)_

Luke: (_pained)_ Not bad. That actually hurt.

(_Sam deactivates her lightsaber and drops down after him. She lands next to him. Luke quickly regains his breath and kicks Sam in the face from the floor.)_

Sam: (_annoyed)_ Jeez, what is it with you and kicking!?

Luke: (_getting back up)_ They wanted to show how a Jedi and Sith in their prime could fight. But also the guy in the Darth maul costume is a martial artist too, so I think he might have been showin' off a little bit too.

(_Sam activates her lightsaber and lunges at him. Luke and Sam move further along the walkway, continuing to exchange blows. On the level she landed on, Luna manages to haul herself back up. She grabs her lightsaber and glances up to see Sam and Luke now fighting one on one. Luna leaps up onto the walkway through the force. She charges after them with her saber drawn.)_

Luna: (_calling)_ Hold on, Sam! I'm coming!

(_Sam and Luke head towards the end of the walkway. A wall of laser gates bars their way. As Sith and Jedi continue slashing and blocking, the laser gates suddenly deactivate. Sam and Luke head into the tunnel, with Luna hurrying to catch up.)_

(_Sam makes wide slash at Luke's legs, but Luke just leaps over it. Another of Sam's blows is blocked. Luke backs further away down the tunnel, when the laser gates suddenly reactivate with him on one side and Sam on the other. Sam shuts off her saber as behind her the rest switch back on. Luna skids to a halt as she barely avoids slamming into them at the entrance. Luke hits the wall with his own lightsaber to see if there was a weakness, the wall holds.)_

_(Luna and Luke both deactivate their Lightsabers. Sam calmly kneels down and closes her eyes. Sam begins meditating, while Luke paces back and forth on his side like a caged animal.)_

…

_(Out in the plains, a Gungan on one of the the shield generators desperately dives out as a blast from the droids destroy it. The Gungan's look aghast as this causes a chain reaction shutting of all the generators. The shield deactivates.)_

Tarpals: Fall back! They destroyed the shield!

(_The Gungan army turns and begins retreating across the grass, as blasts explode around them from the Droid tanks that could now fire on them again. Lane runs towards a wagon holding artillery balls.)_

Lane: Retreat! Retreat! (_dives in the wagon)_ This is crazy! Knew I shouldn't have woke up, that day!

(_The driver of the wagon starts to drive forward. Lane is uncovered. Lane is shocked as his hiding place moves away. He jumps onto the back and notices all the artillery.)_

Lane: Uh Oh, big boomers.

(_The door comes loose all of a sudden, Lane accidentally loosened the locking mechanism. Lane yelps in shock as he is spilt to the ground. Lane raises his head and sees all the artillery rolling off the wagon towards him. Lane gets up and starts running away towards the advancing Droids.)_

Lane: (_terrified)_ Oh my Gods!

(_The artillery rolls into the droid army. One rolls into a tank and blasts a hole in it as it destroys it's interior. The tank stops.)_

_(Lane is still running in the wrong direction. He passes other Gungan's running away.)_

Lane: Someone give me a lift! Someone! Anyone! I don't care who!

(_A Gungan on a Kaadu rides over and snatches him up. Lane sits behind him, but they don't get far before they are hit by a blast. The other Gungan and Kaadu are killed while Lane flies into the air and lands on a tank. He hit the tanks gun and the turrets between his legs.)_

Lane: (_high, squeaky voice)_ Ouch.

_(Captain Tarpals rides up beside him and the tank.)_

Tarpals: Lane. Tank out that tank with a booka!

Lane: But I don't have a booma!

(_Tarpals reaches into his saddle bag and pulls out a small artillery ball.)_

Tarpals: Here, use this one!

(_Tarpals tosses it up at him. Lane struggles to catch it, while staying balanced on the gun. A hatch on top of the tank opens and a Droid appears and takes an at him. At that moment Lane swipes the ball away from himself, the droid is hit and shorts out.)_

_(Turns out that droid was the driver. The tank veers off course. Lane nearly falls off, he is now holding on by only his hands. Both Droid and Gungan's sprint to get out of the way. Tarpals rides up to the tank again.)_

Tarpals: Lane, you gotta jump! Don't worry I'll catch you!

(_Lane let's go, Tarpals attempts to catch him but Lanes momentum proves to great. Tarpals is pulled of his mount. He and Lane hit the ground rolling. Droids move in.)_

_(In the Palace, Winston, Harold and the rest of their group run down the hall. The reach the end just as a squad of droideka's and battle droids roll in from out of nowhere. In seconds they surround the Naboo and point their guns at them. Harold and the rest prepare to start blasting.)_

Winston: (_sighs bitterly))_ Put down your weapons. They win this round.

(_The Naboo put down their weapons and are lead away. Over the droid control ship. Lola manuvers desperately to shake the vulture droids pursuing her. The droid opens unleashes a barrage of lasers and scores a hit on one of Lola's wings. The ship begins spinning radically.)_

Lola: Lisa! We're hit! Hang on.

(_The Ship continues to spin out of control. It heads for the hanger of the ship and by passes the guns. Lola manages to get the ship rightened and manages to veer through the ships, blocking their way. A pair of battle droids monitoring the battle from a control tower look up as they shoot past.)_

Droids: (_bewildered)_ What the-?

Lisa: Lola! Stop this thing, before we become scrap!

Lola: I'm trying to stop! I'm trying to stop!

(_The ship crashes to the floor and skids to a stop. Their in a hanger holding MTT's_

Lisa: The ship is damage, everything's overheated.

(_Lola looks outside and sees battle droids stationed inside the hanger, notice them and begin running over to investigate.)_

Lola: That's not all. Not good.

(_Lola starts messing with controls trying to get the ship started back up. In the laser gated tunnel, Luke paces in front of Sam behind his wall, ready for the battle to resume. Sam remains in her meditating position. At the entrance, Luna switches on her lightsaber.)_

_(The gates switch off. Sam activates her lightsaber and Lunges at Luke from the floor. They engage in combat once again, as Luke continues to move down the tunnel. Luna waits impatiently for the gates to open at her end. The gate deactivates and Luna races down the tunnel after Sam and Luke.)_

_(Sam and Luke exit the tunnel into a circular room with a deep mining shaft occupying much of the floor. Their battle has gotten more violent with Sam swinging her saber wildly. Luna runs for the end of the tunnel as the laser gates activate again. She is stopped by the very last one.)_

Luna: (_annoyed)_ Bogus!

(_Luna watches as Sam and Luke continue to battle. Luke is now on the offensive and aggressively swings his duel blades in a flurry of blows. Sam backs away along the narrow floor. The Jedi makes a sudden slash, but Luke blocks it with a behind the back guard.)_

Luna: Come on, Sam. You got this.

(_Luke flips Sam's saber over his head. The two swing at each other again, before Sam makes a powerful two handed downward stroke, he blocks it with ease. Sam rears back and prepares to strike again, but Luke's too quick. He suddenly smacks Sam in the face with his lightsaber hilt, before spinning around in a lightning move and puts his saber blade through her stomach.)_

Luna: (_devastated)_ No!

(_Sam sinks to her knees weakly, as Luke pulls his saber free. Sam doesn't make a sound as rolls onto the floor and goes still. Luna looks at her in horror before glaring daggers at Luke. The Sith grins at her expression.)_

Luke: (_mocking)_ Aw, did I make the little Padawan angry?

(_Out on the plains, the battle is over. Gungan's are led in formation by battle droids. Droids on STAP's fly over head while tanks patrol. The ground is littered with dead Gungan's and droid parts. Lane and Tarpals rise to their feet.)_

Tarpals: (_to Lane)_ Don't give up yet, Lane. I'll think of something.

(_Several battle droids move in and surround them.)_

Battle droid #1: (_pointing his blaster)_ Hands up!

Lane: (_instantly)_ I give up! I give up! (_holds hands over his head)_

Tarpals: (_face palms)_ Oh Gods.

**Oh no! Things aren't going well. The Gungan's have been defeated. Winston and his group of rebels are captured. Lola's inside the control ship. And now Luna's on her own against a Sith.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Farewell to a Jedi**

(_Winston, Harold and the other rebels are marched by the battle droids into the throne room. Schoffner and the Dogcatcher are there waiting.)_

Schoffner: Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time to stop being a brat and sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Senate.

(_The rebels remain silent. Suddenly a second voice takes the droids and Schoffner and the Dogcatcher by surprise.)_

Voice: Viceroy!...

(_Everyone looks towards the door as Lexx, dressed like the King, and the other group of rebels run up from down the hall.)_

Lexx: Your occupation here is ended!

(_As the two droids guarding the door turn towards them in shock. Lexx immediately shoots them before running off to the side. _

Schoffner: (_startled)_ After him! (_about Winston)_ He must be a decoy.

_(The droids finally react and charge towards them. The other rebels follow after Lexx, taking some of the droids out as they retreat. With everyone else in the room distracted, Winston hurries to his throne and hits a button on the arm. A hidden compartment opens up, revealing a cache of blasters. Winston picks up two and tosses one to Harold.)_

Winston: Captain!

(_Harold catches it and the two open fire. The remaining droid guards attempt to fight back, but are caught completely off guard. Schoffner and the Dogcatcher look around dumbfounded as the droids are quickly taken out. Harold then turns the blaster on them, as Naboo grab the fall droids weapons.)_

Harold: Jam the door!

(_Two guards hurry over to the controls and shut the door. Winston walks over to Schoffner and the Dogcatcher.)_

Winston: (_smiles)_ Surprise! He was the decoy. (_gets serious)_ But now, Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty.

…

_(In the laser gated tunnel, Luna is filled with rage as she watches Luke pace in front of her.)_

Luke: (_mocking_) You know, classic mentor death trope cliché aside, the other Jedi was easy. I mean I know Jedi were weak, but this is just insulting.

(_Luna has had enough. She switches on her lightsaber as the gate deactivates. She charges at Luke in a blind rage.)_

Luna: SHUT UP!

(_Luke ignites his own saber. Sparks fly as their sabers meet. Luna is now on a fierce offense, She slashes ferociously with her saber, blind to all thoughts except avenging Sam. Luna forces Luke back along the shafts edge. The Sith Lord is caught off guard by the attack. Luna strikes at him savagely again and again. The Sith can barely block the assault. He tries to counter but Luna doesn't give him a chance. They keep swinging. Luke raises his saber to prepare to strike out, but Luna's too fast. She slashes up with her saber and cuts straight through the handle of his weapon. Luna then kicks him in the chest , sending one half of his weapon down into the pit.)_

(_Luna then flips over and strikes at him from behind. Luke quickly rolls out of reach and regains his feet, readying the remaining half of his lightsaber. Luna lunges at him once more. They hit their sabers against each other. Luke kicks out and hits Luna in the face. She flips completely over and lands back on her feet, and aims a wide sweep at his legs. Luke easily leaps over. Luke delivers a masterful slash that Luna blocks. Luna presses her attack, backing Luke up to the laser gate. Their sabers clash and lock. As their hold their weapons against each other, Luna notices something.)_

Luna: (_bewildered)_ Huh, we do kinda look alike.

Luke: Thought it was just me. Weird.

(_Luke suddenly breaks the saber lock. Luna's stance is broken. Before she can recover, Luke extends his hand and pushes her back with the Force. Luna loses her balance and topples over into the pit. She catches hold of an outcropping and clings there desperately.)_

Luna: Damn. Second time today.

_(Luke looks over the edge.)_

Luke: (_admittingly) _Ok, so you Jedi do have a little fight in ya.

(_Luke then sees Luna's lightsaber on the floor. He kicks it over the edge. Luna looks down as her weapons falls out of sight.)_

…

(_In the droid control ship, Lola sits in her damaged fighter, messing with the controls. The controls light up green as the engine hums to life.)_

Lola: (_relieved)_ Yes! We have power back. Shields up.

(_The ships shields is heard starting up, just as the droids reach them. Lola's fighter lifts off the floor, and hovers there. The droids open fire, will the blasts being deflected off the shielding. Lola gets them in her targeting computer. She fires and several droids are decimated. Lola then pulls back on the firing trigger and fires proton torpedoes, that miss the droids and instead shoot down a corridor. Lola and droids watch them fly into a group of reactors. The reactors start to blow up.)_

Lola: Oops. That can't be good.

(_Up in the control bridge, the Numodians stumble around as the explosions are felt.)_

Numodian #1: What was that?

Aide: We're losing power. There seems to be a problem will the main reactor.

Numodian #1: Impossible! Nothing can get through our shields. Even if they could they couldn't get far enough inside to hit the reactor.

(_Lola pulls back on the throttle and fires up the engines.)_

Lola: Let's get out of here!

Lisa: Brilliant!

(_The starfighter takes off running over a Droid. In a hallway, battle droids run away I fear as the explosions from the main reactor reach them. They are unable to escape and are caught in the fireball. Outside, the other pilots see a series of explosions starting to break through the hull of the ship.)_

Pilot #2: (_baffled)_ What's that? It's blowing up from the inside!

Grant: We didn't hit it.

(_Lola races through the hanger back to the exit. All around her, Ships and tanks are destroyed in the chain of explosions tearing through the ship.)_

Lola: (_excited)_ Now, _this _is Podracing!

Lisa: Indeed, these Trade Federation ner-do-wells will never know what hit them.

(_Lola continues to make a bee line for the exit. The explosions become more intense, with the fire following the ship.)_

Lola: (_nervous)_ Almost…there.

_(Just when it seemed they wouldn't make it the shoot out of the hanger and soar safely away.)_

Pilot #1: Look, one of ours, out of the main hold!

Lola: Whoo!

_(With the control ship going up in flames. The remaining Starfighters peel back towards Naboo.)_

Lola: (_relieved)_ Whoo.

Pilot #1: Yeah!

Pilot #2: Hee-hee!

(_On the control bridge, the Numodians and battle droids throw their hands up screaming as the fireball tears through them. The entire bridge explodes, as the right wing tears off, explosions continue to decimate the ship.)_

(_Out on the plains off Naboo, the droids rounding up the Gungan's, deactivate seemingly on their own accord.)_

Lane: (_confused)_ Ok. That happened. (_to Tarpals)_ What's up with them.

Tarpals: (_ecstatic) _ Our allies are victorious. The control ship has been destroyed. Look!

(_Tarpals pushes over droid that had been threatening him seconds ago. Lane does the same as all around Gungan's knock over the probe droids and cheer triumphant.)_

(_Over the mining shaft, Luke slashes his saber across the edge. Sparks rain down on Luna, as she struggles to maintain her grip.)_

Luke: (_annoyed)_ Ok, seriously you need to fall already. I got better things to do than just wait up here!

(_Luna only glares up at him. Luna then remember what Lana always said about anger being that path to the Dark side, and that wasn't how she needed to defeat this Sith. Luna then managed to settle down, and concentrated on reaching out with the force. Through it she senses Sam's lightsaber lying behind Luke. Luna concentrates on that, through the power of the force the saber moves slightly.)_

Luke: Now what are you doing?

(_Luna's suddenly in the air, using the force to lift herself over Luke's head. Sam's lightsaber shoots into her hand. She summersaults completely over Luke and lands behind him. Luke spins around in shock just in time for the glowing green blade to slice into his chest.)_

(_Luke gasps in pain. He looks at his wound, then at Luna.)_

Luke: (_baffled_) Huh.

(_Luke falls backwards into the pit. Luna stares down after him, as his body hits the wall and separated in half. As he fades from view, Luna couldn't fight a strange vibe she got off him.)_

Luna: (_dead serious)_ He better NOT come back to haunt me.

(_Luna then deactivates the lightsaber and rushes over to Sam. She gathers her up in her arms. After a second, Sam manages to open her eyes.)_

Sam: (_weak)_ No, Lunes, it-it's too late.

Luna: No.

Sam: Luna. Promise—Promise me you'll train Lola.

Luna: (_tearing up)_ Yeah, Sam. For sure.

(_Sam smiles weakly up at her, Luna smiles back sadly. Sam reaches up and puts her hand on Luna's face.)_

Sam: (_weary) _She is the chosen one. She…will bring balance. Train her.

Luna: (_sad)_ Sam, don't leave me.

Sam: (_warmly) _I'll always be you, Lunes... In the Force. See ya around.

(_Sam then closes her eyes and breathes her last. Sam dies. Luna starts to cry softly and presses her forehead against Sam's, as they stay where they are beside the mining shaft.)_

…

(_In the street of the now liberated city, a red and white republic transport, flies over and lands carefully beside a line of Naboo guards standing at attention. At the end stand Viceroy Schoffner and the Dogcatcher. Winston along with Harold, Luna and Lola. Along with more guards and servants. Winston wears a formal black suit. Luna now wears Sam's lightsaber on her belt. She is wearing her Jedi robes once more. She has head bowed, deep in thought.)_

Winston: (_to Schoffner)_ Now, Schoffner, your gonna have to go back to the senate and explain all this.

Harold: (_walks closer)_ I pretty sure you two can kiss your trade franchise good-bye.

(_Harold, Scoffner, The Dogcatcher, Luna, Lola and Winston, and a few guards begin walking to the republic transport, the boarding ramp lowers and as Schoffner and the Dogcatcher head inside a few senate guards walk down into the street, then Lucy comes down wearing the bluish grey Chancellor suit. Supreme Chancellor Lucy stops before Luna and Lola. They both bow.)_

Lucy: (_to_ Luna) Sigh. My heart aches for you at the loss of your ,master Luna Kenobi. We are indebted to you for your bravery in dispatching that despicable Sith. (_to Lola)_ And you Young Loudwalker… We will watch your career with great interest.

(_Lucy makes her way past them towards Winston. Lola looks confused, and turns to the audience.)_

Lola: (_confused)_ Ok. Am I the only one that got a sense of foreshadowing from that? Just me?

(_Several Jedi council members now make their way down the ramp. Among them are Lana, Mr. Skully and Mr. Nakamura, all wear a expression similar to Luna's. Luna and Lola bow to them, and allow them to pass first before following. Luna puts her hand on Lola's shoulders.)_

_(Lucy approaches Winston with a small smile.)_

Winston: I understand congratulations are in order for you being elected Supreme Chancellor, Lucy.

Lucy: It was your boldness that saved our people, Your Majesty. It's you who should be congratulated. Working together we will bring peace and prosperity to the republic.

(_The Sun starts to set, in a large empty room inside the palace, Luna kneels on the floor. Before her, Lana paces with the aid of her small wooden walking stick.)_

Lana: The council is in agreement, only a ready Jedi could have defeated a opponent that you and Sam fought. Appoint you to level of Jedi knight, the council does. (_to Luna)_ But to your request that you take Lola Loudwalker as your Padawan learner, I do not agree.

Luna: Sam believed in her.

Lana: (_sighs sadly)_ Sam may have been a little unorthodox, but she was a great friend. Not just to you, but me as well, I will miss her. (_about Lola)_ The chosen one the girl may be, but I sense great danger in her training. (_under breath)_ It will lead to a better trilogy of sequel stories.

Luna: (_determined)_ Lana, I gave Sam my word. I will train Lola…

(_Lana scoffs and turns away.)_

Luna:…With or without the approval of You and the other Jedi council dudes if I must.

Lana: (_scoffs)_ Sam rubbed off on you in more ways than one, I sense you have her defiance in you. That you don't need. (_sighs)_ Agree with you the council does. (_to Luna)_ Your apprentice, Loudwalker will be.

(_Lana then goes silent, thinking deeply. Day turns to night. In a small domed building, Luna, Lola, Lane, Lucy, Winston, the Supermarket manager, Lisa, the pilots and the Jedi council members watch as a torch is gently laid on a small funeral pyre where Sam's body rests. All the Jedi save Lana have their hoods up in respect for the fallen Jedi. Luna watches sadly as the remains of her friend and mentor burn on the pyre. It's a bittersweet moment for her. She's sad she's gone, but happy that the council agreed to honor her final wish, and Sam is now one with the Force.)_

(_Luna turns her head to where Lola stands beside her. Lola feels her and meets her gaze.)_

Lola: (_uneasy)_ What's gonna happen to me now?

Luna: (_comforting)_ The Council has granted me permission to train you, little dudette. You will be a Jedi, I promise you that.

(_Lola manages a small smile. Both her and Luna turn as one and continue to watch Sam's funeral. Up in the back, Mr. Skully turns to Lana.)_

Mr. Skully: There can be no doubt, the mysterious warrior was a Sith.

Lana: (_pondering)_ And there's always only two, no more, no less. A master and a apprentice.

Mr. Skully: But which one was destroyed…the Master…or the apprentice?

(_Both Lana and Mr. Skully think deeply on this. But neither could come up with a the answer.)_

…**...**

(_The next morning, a parade of Gungans marches grandly through the streets of Naboo beating on drums and blowing trumpets, as ships zoom overhead. On the sides of the streets, hundreds of citizens of the city stand in neat rows applauding and waving banners and throwing flowers from the roofs. In the parade Lane, Tarpals and the Supermarket manager wave from their mounts. At the end of the street at the base of the palace. Winston, The Jedi, the pilots, Harold , Howard, and Lisa, and sveral other Naboo leaders are waiting.)_

_(Luna looks down at Lola, now her apprentice, wearing tan ragged clothes and a small braid among her hair.)_

_(The parade comes to a stop, and Lane, Tarpals and the Supermarket manager dismount. Lane gets caught on his harness and falls off. The three Gungan's walk the rest of the way up the steps. Winston, wearing a white suit, takes a glowing orb from Howard and comes to meet them. The two leaders stand before each other and Winston offers The Supermarket manager the orb. He takes it with a proud smile and turns to face the assembled crowds.)_

Supermarket manager: (_holds the orb high)_ Peace!

(_The crowd applauds with increased vigor. Lola and Winston look at each other and smile.)_

Lisa: We have won the day! It's time to party!

(_Luna looks out over the crowd and smiles. Happy in the knowledge that Sam is watching from the Force with approval as a new dawn of peace beings for the two people who call Naboo home.)_

**Well that is it. Next chapters the epilogue. Hope me Retellings was worthy enough to be considered Canon in the Loud House Star Wars universe.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Lincoln: The end.

(_Lincoln finishes the story. Everyone cheers.)_

Lucy: Another great retelling, brother.

Lynn Sr: Yeah, well told sport.

Luna: I still like the wise, old mentor dude. Even as a young Padawan, she was rockin'. Shame she lost her mentor though. But you can't have Star Wars without a wise, old mentor death.

Lincoln: Yep, and the young mentor Character from the sequels was one of the highlights of the movie.

Lucy: Even though the empress hasn't revealed herself yet, I liked her apprentice. Dark and dangerous.

Lily: Poo! Poo! (_I like the space monsters!)_

Lisa: Nice to see the small, white and blue, mechanical being was still in there to see the young pilot through the space battle.

Lori: And at least that weird frog guy, wasn't nearly as annoying as he was in the actual movie.

Rita: It was a good retelling.

Lana: I don't the, I felt the story was weak. Matthiamore did a way better job.

Luna: Wait a minute, hold up, Lans. Don't rain on the Guys parade…he did a good job writing this.

Lana: Oh sure. No offense to Bloodbottler giant..it's not like he had much to work with.

Lola: I agree. I mean the evil Imperial leader's just a little kid in this one.

Luna: Now that's a bit unfair, little dude. You have to have a back story to explain everything. The leader didn't just spring out in full armor to rule the Galaxy will a mechanical hand.

Lola: (_huffs)_ Please, your only defending the story cause you're the authors favorite.

Luna: I am not! I happen to think he did a decent job…(_prideful)_ But I am his favorite.

Lana: Well I'm Matthiamore's favorite. Whatcha gotta say to that. Just like the sequels, his story is better and came out first.

Luan: Hold on, I agree with Luna. No offense to Matthiamore's story, but our retelling hasn't been parodied before. Bloodbottler giant had to come up with a lot of the jokes from scratch. I speak, from personal experience…it ain't easy.

Rita and Lynn Sr: Girls that's enough! Both authors did a good job.

Lincoln: Yeah, they each brought a unique take on a classic story. Besides the story gets better.

(_Lincoln turns to the audience.)_

Lincoln: Seriously we better end this before it gets all biting and punching. See you all next time!

**The End.**

**Well there's the Phantom Menace with Loud House Characters! More Characters to be included in the sequels. And I thought it'd be a fun Easter egg, since everyone always compare Episodes I through III with IV through VI, to have Luna (**My favorite) **and Lana **(Matthiamore's favorite) **to debate on who did a better job, sequels or prequels and it seems that their roommate's agree. Till next time.**


End file.
